Heart of Diamonds
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: Rarity has always stepped in the role of mother for her younger sister Sweetie Belle when their parents are away on vacation. However, how would she react when she actually has to become a mother/caretaker of a young abandoned human child?
1. Chapter 1

The evening air of Equestria feels so refreshing while it brushes against my fur and through my mane as I trot through the streets of Ponyville. The glow of Princess Luna's moon illuminating the sky gives it such a marvelous vision of beauty and no pony knows about beauty such as me, Rarity Belle. I am an expert on the art of beauty, for I am the top fashionista in all of Equestria if I do say so myself.

The peace and quiet of the evening always relaxes me after I spent a whole day of measuring, snipping, sewing, stitching, and completing elegant fashion ware for my many clients and my friends. I certainly do love my career, but I must admit it takes a toll on this old mare, and I simply need to just take time out of my busy schedule to enjoy myself. That is why coming out in the evening feels just right for a refined lady such as myself.

A few other ponies are outside enjoying the same evening stroll as me and I greet them by waving at them with a hoof. I take a deep breath of the fresh air "Mm… that is so relaxing," I think to myself as I trot on. I can see that most of the businesses here in Ponyville are closed up except for Sugarcube Corner; the bakery where my good friend Pinkie Pie works and also lives at.

She sure is one of a kind with her exuberant behavior and unexplained ability to perform such actions that are impossible for the ordinary Earth pony. Yet I still love her all the same, because she always seems to make the day brighter with just a simple smile. If time allows, the best part of an off day of my duties as a fashionista, is going to one of Pinkie's unforgettable parties. They are always something to look forward to.

I continue to trot on pass Sugarcube Corner as I make my way back to my home of Carousel Boutique which is also the place that I create my luxurious designs. Sighing softly, I smile up at the evening sky as I am bathed in the warm moonlight. Everything is going peaceful until I hear the noise of some pony crying "Hu… huh… huh… huh."

Twitching my ears to get a good feeling of where the crying could be coming from, I turn my attention to one of the many alley ways of the town. "Hu… huh… huh… huh..," I start to trot towards the alley as the crying becomes clearer. The pathway is cleared of any debris, which is what I admire about Ponyville is the citizens know how to keep the place clean and unpolluted.

However, I do see what appears to be a copy of the Ponyville newspaper laid over something that made a mound underneath it. I carefully trot closer to it "Hello, is some pony there," I speak as softly so not to scare whatever or whoever it might be.  
"Hu… huh… huh… huh..," the only response I receive is more whimpering. I carefully trot closer to the newspaper until I am right up beside it. As I look over it I can see part of a yellow short mane peeking out from one end of the newspaper. Suddenly it starts to shake violently as I very carefully use a hoof to very gently lift the newspaper to uncover whatever the thing might be.

I immediately cover my mouth up with my hoof and gasp as before me lays me a small creature which appears to be a hairless ape except for the hair on its head. It looks like to be a very young colt wearing some raggedy clothes, and it's hugging itself close with its forelegs trying to keep warm. I very carefully use my hoof to very gently touch it.

"Excuse me dear, are you o…," before I can finish he snaps his head at me and I can see fear in his eyes. He suddenly sits up, and crawls backwards up against the wall of a house and trembles like a leaf. I see him hug his hind legs with his forelegs close to his chest looking up at me wide eyed. I notice tears pricking at his eyes, and it breaks my heart.

I try to approach him until he speaks with a shaky tone "P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me," I hear him whimper as he trembles harder. I don't know what kind of creature he is, but I can sense that he is very hurt. I very carefully lower myself down on my legs, not afraid to touch the cold dirty ground so I can try and calm the little colt.

He is so small huddled up in front of me against the wall. I try to give him a soft smile as I reach out a hoof to his side which he doesn't resist, but he shakes even harder. My heart sinks at how scared he is of me, but I try to give him a light smile to try and comfort him.

"Hello little one, please don't be afraid, I am not going to hurt you," I gently reach up and rub at his shoulder. He continues to tremble at the touch of my hoof and whimpers. It hurts me to see such a colt this scared, even though he might not be a pony. I feel tears sting my eyes, but I do not let them shed so not to worry him "Can you maybe tell me how old you are little darling?"

I give him a light comforting smile and gently rub at his shoulder some more. I can hear him swallow deeply as he speaks in the same shaky tone as before "I-I-I am f-f-five years old M-Ma'am," he looks at my hoof with a timid look. I look at him wide-eyed hearing how old he is and I think to myself "He is just a baby," I frown.

"Thank you for telling me your age little one," I give him a warm smile. I sigh softly as I look up at Luna's moon "I know what sweetie, how about we get off this cold dirty ground, and I take you to my house to get you cleaned up?" He gives me a weak little nod and I smile softly at him. "Okay. Let me carry you on my back precious so you don't have to walk," I rub at his shoulder again.

He starts to whimper again and shakes his head "N-n-no Ma'am. I-I am afraid I-I will get your fur all dirty," he lowers his head onto his knees. For being so young, he has such manners and it makes my heart smile. I think of something as I carefully sit up on my haunches and look down at the little colt.

"Come here darling," I gently motion him to come toward me with a fore hoof. He carefully stands up shaking on his hind legs. I give him a soft smile "It is okay dear, I won't hurt you," he very slowly inches toward me. I look down at him as he only comes up to the top of my forelegs "There you go sweetie, see I am not mean at all," I give him a warm smile.

I very gently lay my fore leg around his small form and carefully bring him toward me in a hug. I feel him shake against me and I rub up and down his back to try and comfort him. "Shh… it is okay little one, there is no need to be afraid," I see him look up at me with his small lips quivering.

I am appalled at the condition he is in. His yellow mane is all disheveled, and his clothes have tears in the top and bottom. Also, he is wearing nothing on his hooves and I just feel for this precious little colt. I rub a little more along his back and gently pat it. I look down my chest to see that there is no dirt on my pearl white fur.

Giving him a reassuring smile I softly say "You see there darling, you didn't get any dirt on me. Now, how about you let me take you to my home for tonight?" I gently lift one of his fore hooves in mine and use the other hoof to rub the top of it.

He looks up at me with the slightest of smiles "Y-y-yes Ma'am," he looks at his little hoof in mine as I see a tear fall from his eyes. I smile softly down at him and very carefully light up my horn. I envelope him in my magic, but I do it as gentle as I can so not to scare him. He shakes in my magical aura and looks up at me in fear as I very slowly levitate him up onto my back.

"It is okay dear," I look back at him with a smile as he curls up on my back. He lets out a little whimper, but along with a small sigh. I smile warmly at him as a thought occurs "The poor little thing has been hurt badly I can tell," I sigh softly as I turn to trot ahead toward the boutique.

Upon arriving home, I carefully open the door with my magic so not to disturb the sleeping colt and quietly trot inside. I very carefully trot over to my measuring station so I can get his measurements to make him some new clothes. I look back at him with his eyes still opened "Darling, would it be okay if I maybe take your measurements? I will make you some new and more comfortable clothes," I give him a warm smile as he gives me a soft nod.

I very carefully levitate him off my back and over in front of the mirrors. I sit down on my haunches before him and levitate my measuring tape, pencil, and notepad over to me. I look down at him as he continues to shake some, and my heart just aches for the poor child.

I reach a hoof to very gently rub along his foreleg "Little one, if it is okay for me to ask, could you maybe extend your forelegs for me?" He looks up at me with a confused look as I gently rub at his foreleg again "Oh, I am sorry dear," I give him a warm smile as I carefully lift one of his hooves up in mine to extend a foreleg. He doesn't resist as he lets me measure it, and then I measure his hind legs.

After I write down all of his measurements I hold his little hoof in my and pat it "You did a very good job letting me measure you sweetie," I give him a soft smile as I gently levitate him onto my back. "Come with me darling and I will make you a new set of clothes to sleep in tonight," he gives me a little nod as I trot upstairs to my bedroom/ inspiration room.

Entering my room I carefully levitate the little colt off my back and over to my bed so he can sit while I work on his new clothes. I look to see him fold his hooves in his lap and start to shake. I trot over to him and reach up to stroke his back "It is okay dear, you aren't going to get my bed dirty if that is what you are worried about," he raises his head to look into my eyes.

I can see them stained with tears as he weakly nods his head. "Shh… please don't cry sweetie, it's okay," I coo as I gently pat his back. I give him a warm smile "If a lady may ask little one what is your favorite color?"

His shaking calms a little as he speaks "B-blue Ma'am," his tone is so soft and broken.

"Thank you darling for telling me," I reach my hoof to gently pat his lap. I trot over to my work station to get started on his set of pajamas. I put on my red brimmed work glasses and get to work by using my magic. As I work on the small child's clothes I look over at him as he keeps his lowered looking at his hooves in his lap. "I wonder what ever happened to the poor dear," I think to myself.

After a few minutes of carefully designing, I finish the little colt's pajamas. It was a combination of soft warm blue wool pants with matching blue wool long sleeve top. I finish the ensemble off with blue thick wool socks. I trot over to him levitating the outfit with me and give him a warm smile "How do you like them darling? I used a dark royal blue, I hope that is okay."

He looked up to see his pajamas and a light smile crept across his face. He looked up at me next and softly spoke "T-thank you M-Ma'am. I-I do like them," he calmed his shaking a little more.

I smiled brightly with a light pink blush on my cheeks "Well, you are certainly welcome precious," I fold up the clothes with my magic and place them on my back. "Okay now sweetie, let us go get you washed up so you can put these on" I give him a warm smile as I gently levitate him onto my back and I trot out of my room to the bath room.

As I enter my bathroom, I carefully levitate the small child onto the floor as I use my magic turn on the hot and cold water faucets of the tub. While the water is running I levitate his pajamas onto the sink and get a couple of towels and a soft bristled brush out of the cabinet. I check on the tub and stop the water when it is a good level for the little colt. I check it with my hoof to make sure it is the right temperature so he won't get burned or get too cold.

I smile warmly down at him "Little one, would you like for me to help wash you or would you like to take your bath alone?" I gently placed a hoof on his shoulder.

He looks up at me "I-if it is okay Ma'am, c-could I take my bath alone?"

I give him a soft smile and nod "Of course darling," I rub along his fore leg. "I will just be outside when you are done, okay?" He looks up at me and gives me a soft nod. I smile warmly down at him and turn to trot out of the bathroom and gently shutting it behind me.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the bathroom door "Are you all done little one?"

"Y-yes Ma'am," his voice lost some of its shakiness, but still sounded so small and broken. I carefully opened the door with my magic to reveal him in his new pajamas and socks.

"Aw… you look absolutely adorable darling," I give him a bright smile. "Do they feel warm and comfortable enough?" I reach out a hoof and rub along his forelegs.

He gives me a slight nod 'Yes Ma'am, they are very soft and warm. Thank you," he looks up at me and gives me a light smile.

"You are very welcome precious, but you don't need to thank me," I gently reach my hoof up to stroke very lightly at his mane. It looks a whole lot better now since it's washed and I know he has to feel much more comfortable.

I look into the bathroom and see his old raggedy clothes on the floor but folded into a small pile next to the towel he used. I decide to get them later as I gently levitate him on my back "C'mon little one, let's go find you something to eat," I give him a warm smile as I feel him wrap his little forelegs around my neck. My heart melts at the gesture and I place a hoof on his smaller ones as I smile warmly. I turn to trot downstairs to the kitchen.

As we enter the kitchen I levitate him off my back and over to a chair at the kitchen table "Okay darling, you just sit there and I will bring you something good to eat, okay?" I rub gently at his back.

He gives me a light smile as he looks up at me "Yes Ma'am," he replies politely.

I trot over to the refrigerator, open it, and levitate a fresh garden tomato out to place on the counter. I open a drawer and levitate out a knife as I carefully cut a nice round slice of the tomato. Next I levitate a loaf of bread over and get out to slices placing them on a napkin. I place the slice of tomato carefully on one slice of bread as I gently season it with a dash of salt to give it some flavor. Finally I place the second slice of bread on top and use the knife to cut the sandwich in half in the shape of a triangle.

I place the tomato in a small plastic container to save for another day, levitate the bread into the bread box, and levitate the knife into the sink to be washed. I carefully levitate the sandwich and napkin as I trot over to the table, and I place it in front of the little colt.

"Here you go darling, it is a tomato sandwich. I hope you like it," I give him a light smile and I sit across from him on my haunches. "Oh gosh, I almost forgot. I will be right back sweetie," I get up and trot over to the refrigerator and open it back up again. I levitate out a jug of apple juice, and then get a glass from one of the top cabinets. I pour some apple juice into the glass and levitate the jug back into the refrigerator closing it.

I trot back over to the table and levitate the glass next to the child's sandwich "There you go little one. Some of the best apple juice in all of Equestria," I let out a giggle and he looks up at me with a soft smile. I watch him as he takes small bites of his sandwich and drinks at his applejuice.  
While he is eating I give him a gentle yet curious look "Precious, if it is okay for a lady to ask, could you maybe tell me your name?"

He chews a bite of his sandwich before replying "My name is Connor Ma'am," he gives me a light smile before going back to eat at his sandwich.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Connor. My name is Rarity Belle, but you can just call me Rarity," I give him a warm smile

He finishes eating his sandwich and drinking his juice after a few minutes. He uses the napkin to wipe at his mouth as I gently levitate it over to the garbage can. He looks up at me with a light smile "Thank you Ms. Rarity for the sandwich and apple juice," he folds his hooves in front of him and lower his head.

I smile warmly down at him and delicately place my hoof under his chin to raise his head "You are certainly welcome Connor. I am glad you enjoyed it," I stroke at his mane softly as I hear him let out a little yawn. "Well, it looks like a little colt is sleepy. C'mon Connor, follow me and I will show you where you will sleep for tonight, okay?" He gives me a light nod as I levitate him onto my back and trot into the den of my boutique.

I trot upstairs to my bedroom and levitate him onto my bed to sit for a little bit. I trot over to my dresser drawer and levitate out a few thick wool blankets. I use two to make a soft warm palette on the rug right in front of my bed and I levitate a pillow over to place at an end of the palette. I trot back over to Connor to see him curled up in a ball, and it melts my heart.

So not to wake the little darling, I very carefully levitate him over to lay him on the blankets and laying his head gently on the pillow. I lift the third blanket and lay it over his small form. I lean my head down to his and whisper "Sweet dreams Connor." I see a light smile on his face as I lightly stroke his mane. I smile warmly down at him as I trot over to get into my own bed.

I shuffle under the covers until I am comfortable enough and place my sleeping mask on. As I peacefully drift off to sleep I think to myself "I think I will take Connor to see Twilight tomorrow so she can tell me what kind of creature he is," a soft sigh escapes my lips as I fall to sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As I sleep peacefully during the night I hear a scream which causes me to immediately shoot up in bed. I remove my sleeping mask and quickly climb off my bed to trot in front of it where I see Connor sitting up trembling. He has his hind legs folded up against his chest and hugs them close to him with his head in his forelegs.

I look down at the little colt worriedly as I carefully sit down on my haunches beside him and place a hoof gently on his shoulder. He looks up at me with fear in his eyes as tears start to prick the edges and his lower lip quivering. I stroke his back to try and calm him down until he does something that melts my heart. He scoots close to me and wraps his little forelegs around my free foreleg and lays his head against it whimpering.

Although this gesture melts my heart it also breaks it, because of the pain I can sense coming from the small child. I use my hoof to gently stroke along his side as I look down at him clinging to my foreleg like he is afraid of losing me. I feel tears sting my own eyes as I watch him shake like a leaf.

While I stroke his side he looks up at me allowing his tears to cascade down his cheek "M-Ms Rarity I-I'm sorry for waking you. P-please forgive me," he unwrap his forelegs around me and folds his hooves in his lap lowering his head. My heart aches even more for the poor little thing so I continue to stroke his side.

"Connor, can you look at me please?" I speak as softly as I can as he raises his head to look up at me and I see a frown on his face. I softly close my eyes a bit to subdue the tears that threaten to shed and I let out a deep sigh. I open them up and look down warmly at him "Now little one, there is nothing to apologize for, okay?"

He nods lightly "Y-yes Ma'am," he reaches up with one of his forelegs to wipe away his tears as I give him a sad smile. I can feel that this sweet child has been hurt deeply, but I don't know what could have caused him so much pain. I shake the thought out of my head, because I don't want to bother Connor with barraging him with a lot of questions.

As I sit on my haunches a he sit up against my fore leg, it reminds me of how my little sister Sweetie Belle would act after having a bad dream. I continue to gently stroke along Connor's side as I feel him start to calm his shaking a little more and I look down at him "Connor, if it is okay for me to ask, did you have a bad dream?"

He nods as I see him carefully wrap his forelegs around mine again. I gently lift my hoof to stroke at his mane as I try to think of what to do for this small child to ease his fears. An idea pops in my head and I look down at Connor with a warm smile as I carefully levitate him up turning him gently onto his back. I raise my foreleg so it is underneath him and I slowly levitate him onto it with his head resting in the crook.

I sit back fully on my haunches as I lift my other foreleg up underneath the other one as I cradle him close to my chest fur. He looks up at me with a light smile with his little fore hooves folded together. I begin to slowly rock him in my forelegs as I give him a warm smile "I used to do this all the time with my little sister Sweetie Belle when she had nightmares Connor," I lean my head down to lightly nuzzle at his cheek.

I see his smile grow a little and a blush come upon his cheeks. He looks up at me with the softest of blue eyes I have ever seen "M-Ms Rarity, is your sister nice like you?" His voice still so small as he asks.

A look of curiosity forms on my face, but I look down at him and nod "Oh yes darling, Sweetie Belle is very nice. I promise you will get to meet her and I know she will be happy to meet you," I let out a small giggle as I continue to rock the little colt. I see him let out a soft yawn as he blinks his little eyes tiredly and I carefully nuzzle at his cheek one last time. I watch him softly close his eyes and I continue to rock him a little bit longer.

Making sure he is sleeping peacefully in my forelegs I look down at the makeshift bed and then at my bed as a thought occurs "Maybe just for tonight. Yes just for tonight, and I will to find him a nicer and more comfortable place to sleep," I carefully levitate him from my forelegs so not to disturb him and I trot over to climb onto my bed.

I lie down on my side and outstretch a foreleg as I levitate the little colt over to me. I lower him onto my bed and curl my foreleg around his small form as if I was cradling him. I pull the blankets over us and I nuzzle lightly at the top of his head as I see him curl up in my foreleg. I feel my tears start to sting my eyes once more as I see Connor smile softly as he sleeps.

"No Rarity, this is just temporary. You are unable to keep a colt, because you have a successful fashion business and you won't have enough time to look after him," I sigh contently for this is true. As I look at him I can't help but smile "But he is just so precious and well-mannered. Yet when he talks, his voice is so small and broken, that I can feel he has been hurt," I close my eyes softly to prevent my tears from trying to escape again.

Another sigh of content escapes my lips as I open my eyes back up to look at the little colt sleeping soundly cradled in my foreleg. I think to myself as I look at him "What in Equestria happened to you little darling?" I give him a sad smile as I let out a soft of my own. I give Connor one more light nuzzle on the cheek before closing my eyes to go to sleep.

A single tear falls and lands onto my pillow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As I awake to the soothing melody of the morning birds flowing through my opened bedroom window I let out a soft yawn and look over at the little colt sleeping peacefully with a little smile on his face. I can't help but blush as I see his small form rise and fall gently as he breathes. It hurts me that I have to wake him, but the little darling needs to eat.

I carefully use my foreleg to gently stroke up and down his back as I speak softly "Connor it is time to wake up and get some breakfast darling," my lips purse into a warm smile as I see him let out a soft yawn of his own. He blinks his little eyes open and gives me a soft smile as he lets out one last small yawn. "Good morning little one, did you sleep well after I rocked you?" I reach over with my free hoof to gently stroke a lone strand of hair in front of his eyes.

He sighs softly and gives me a little nod "Yes Ms. Rarity. I didn't have any more bad dreams. Thank you," he smiles softly at me as he stretches his little hind legs and forelegs.

"He is so well-mannered, but most of all precious," I think to myself as I carefully unwrap my foreleg around him and climb out of the bed. I stretch out my legs and trot over to the window to inhale the morning air. "Ah… what a marvelous day it is today," I say aloud as I smile brightly out at the town of Ponyville.

I watch as some of the towns ponies are outside at this time of day tending to their gardens while the fillies and colts are on their way to school. I turn to see Connor sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing me, with his head lowered, and a look of concern appears on my face. I gently trot over to him, and sit on my haunches in front him, placing a hoof on his little fore hooves in his lap.

"Connor is everything alright darling?" I look at him with a sad smile as I gently rub at the top of his fore hooves.

He lets out a soft sigh and raises his head to look into my eyes with a little smile "Yes Ma'am. I am okay," he looks down to see me rubbing at his little hooves with mine and sniffles. I reach up to stroke at his mane, and along his back. I give him a soft smile as I levitate him onto my back, and I feel him wrap his forelegs around my neck.

I trot out of my room to go downstairs until I pass by the bathroom. I decide to levitate his old raggedy clothes and towel with me, so I can get the towel washed, but throw the clothes away. "There is no reason for the poor dear to wear such horrendous clothes anymore," I think to myself as I trot downstairs.

I enter the kitchen and carefully levitate Conner over to a chair at the kitchen table to sit. He places his hooves in his lap, letting out a deep sigh. I look at him with a soft smile "Connor darling, I am just going to put this towel up to wash, and I will be right back to fix you something to eat. Okay precious?"

He lifts his head, and gives me a light smile "Yes Ma'am," he lowers his head back down.

I let out a calm sigh, but look at him with a sad smile. I go into the laundry room; throwing the dirty towel in the clothes basket to wash later, I make sure to dispose of the clothes into a trash bin, but as I levitate them I see something fall freely from the pants.

"Hmm… I wonder what that could be," I think as I trot over to the fallen object. It appears to be just a plain piece of paper, and I levitate it to examine it. I can see that it is folded up, so I carefully open it, and what is written on it shatters my heart.

_"I wish I had a mommy and daddy."_

I turn to look out to the kitchen at the poor child sitting quietly. "Oh dear, the little darling is… is… an orphan," I gasp as tears threaten to escape. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath "Now Rarity, you got to try and calm yourself. You can't let Connor see you upset, or he will be wondering what the matter is," I exhale deeply as I open my eyes back up. I levitate the note over to a shelf with clean towels in it, and hide it behind them.

I sigh deeply as I return to the kitchen, and look over at Connor looking outside the window. I smile softly as I start to prepare his breakfast. I levitate a frying pan over to the stove, and go to the refrigerator to get a couple of eggs out.

I turn to look at him "Connor, if it is okay for me to ask, how would you like your eggs fixed?" I give him a warm.

"If it is okay Ms. Rarity, can you fix them scrambled?" He starts to shake, and I look at him worriedly.

"Of course darling, I will scramble them for you," I let out a little giggle, and give him a warm smile.  
I levitate a bowl out of the cabinets, and crack two eggs. I open the refrigerator to get some milk out to add just a little, so the eggs can be fluffy. I beat the eggs until they are good, and blended. I pour them into the frying pan, and start to cook them. I add just a pinch of salt, and pepper to season them.

I finish fixing the little colt's plate, and I levitate a glass out of the cabinets to pour some orange juice in it. I smile at my work, and levitate the plate and glass over to the kitchen table. "Here you go Conner darling, I hope you like them."

He looks up at me with a light smile "Thank you Ms. Rarity." He takes his fork, and starts to eat at his eggs. He still takes such little bites, and small drinks of his juice.

I give him a warm smile, and nod "You are very welcome little one." I carefully trot up beside him "Connor, I am just going to be upstairs making you a new outfit to wear. You just stay down here, and eat your breakfast. Okay darling?" I stroke gently at his mane, and he looks up at me.

"Yes Ma'am." He goes back to eating at his eggs, and I exit the kitchen to go upstairs.

While I work on his new set of clothes, I can't help but allow a single tear to fall to the floor. The new clothes I make him are a combination of pale blue shorts, a white and blue striped short-sleeve top, white wool socks, and to complete the set, a pair of plain white shoes. I smile proudly at the new clothes, and levitate them with me to go back downstairs.

As I trot back into the kitchen, I am amazed yet shocked at the same time at what I see. The small child is standing on his chair at the sink, and washing his dishes. I carefully trot up beside him "You didn't have to do that precious. I would have done it after you finished eating," I reach up, patting him on the back.

Even standing up on the chair he looks small, because he only comes up to eye level with me. He places his clean plate, and glass into the strainer to dry. He turns to me with a light smile "I didn't want you to be mad at me Ms. Rarity for leaving a mess," he gives me a frown and lowers his head, folding his hooves against his tummy.

I give him a sad smile, and wrap my foreleg around him, giving him a hug. I feel him lay his head on my shoulder, and I rub up and down his back. "Well, that was very good of you darling, but I would never be mad at such a sweet little thing like you." I pull him back to see a light blush on his cheeks. I help him down off the chair, and levitate his new outfit over to him.

"I made these for you Connor so you can wear for today. We are going to go see a friend of mine. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, and she enjoys meeting new ponies such as you," I stroke at his mane. "And today you will meet my little sister I told you about last night. She usually comes to stay with me for the rest of the day after she leaves school."

He looks up at me with a light smile "Okay Ms. Rarity."

"Now how about you go get changed, and I will be waiting for you downstairs so we can leave. Okay?" He gives me a light nod, and leaves the kitchen to go upstairs to the bathroom.

I watch him ascend the stairs, and let out a deep sigh. I hear the voice of my subconscious speak to me "Oh Rarity, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I close my eyes, and lower my head to ask myself quietly "Oh dear, what am I going to do?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As I wait for Connor to return from getting dressed, I trot into the laundry room to retrieve his letter, and levitate it with me to put in my saddlebags. _I hope Twilight would know what to do when she reads this _I think to myself as I levitate my saddlebags onto my back. I hear the door to my bathroom open, and at the top of the stairs appear the little colt in his new outfit.

I give a bright smile, and I can't help but blush a light pink. "Aw… Connor, you look very handsome darling," I use my magic to carefully levitate him downstairs. I reach a hoof up to rub at his shoulder "Are they comfortable little one?" I look down at him with a warm smile.

He looks up at me, and gives me a light nod "Yes Ma'am. Thank you," he gives me a light smile, but lowers his head down to look at the floor. I frown as I look down at him, and I reach up to gently stroke at his mane. He lifts his head to look up at me, and I can see tears flowing down his cheeks.

I look over to my make-up studio where a tissue box sits, and I levitate a tissue over to wipe away his tears. I give him a light smile as I lower my hoof from his mane, and down to rub at his back soothingly. I look down into his eyes "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Suddenly he wraps his little forelegs around my neck, and hugs me tightly, but he is so small that I don't feel any pressure at all. I sit down on my haunches, and bring him in for a hug. I look down to see him lay his head against the warmth of my chest fur. I feel him start to shake with sobs against me, and my heart breaks, but I just continue to stroke up and down his back trying to comfort him.

I close my eyes softly as I feel my tears threaten to escape, and I let out a deep sigh. I open them back up, and look down at the shuddering little colt "Connor darling, please look at me darling," I speak to him with the softest voice possible. He tilts his head back to look up at me, and I give him a sad smile "That's better. Now little one, is something wrong with your outfit?" I give him a warm smile.

His tiny lips start to quiver, and he speaks between his sobs "No Ma'am." I use the tissue to wipe at his tears some more, and he continues "It is just no one has ever been this nice to me before. Thank you Ms. Rarity for being nice to me," he lays his head against the warmth of my chest fur once again.

I stroke from the back of his mane down his back, and lay my cheek on top of his head. My heart breaks as he continues to shake against me. _I feel like asking him about where he came from, but deep down, I know I can't pressure the poor child to say anything. I_ _will just wait until he is ready to talk._

I continue to sit on my haunches, and hug him to me for a while longer until I can feel him calm his shaking. I rub along his back, and pat it as I look down at him "Do you feel better now sweetheart?" I give him a soft smile.

He nods lightly "Yes Ma'am," his soft tone is so adorable to listen to, yet at the same time it saddens me to know that such a precious little child has been hurt so badly.

"Connor, let me tell you something. You don't ever need to thank me for being nice to you. Do you understand darling?" He gives me a nod, and I stroke at his mane "Good." I sit up on all fours, and levitate him on to my back "Now darling, let's go see my friend Twilight." I smile warmly as he wraps his forelegs around my neck.

After leaving the boutique and head towards the Golden Oaks Library, I notice that a few ponies look over at me with stares of shock. I can feel Connor start to shake against me with nervousness, and I place a hoof on his small ones around my neck. I gently stroke at them to try and comfort him.

I can hear him swallow deeply "Ms. Rarity, why are they staring at me for?"

I frown at the fear in his voice when he asks, and I stop for a little bit. I turn my head to look at him "Don't worry about them darling. They just never seen a pony as handsome, and as precious as you," I give him a reassuring smile. He gives me a light smile in return.

I continue to trot toward Twilight's when I hear "Heya Rare, what's happening?" I close my eyes, and let out a calm sigh, as I hear the voice of my friend, Rainbow Dash. I look up to see her hovering above me "Where are you heading?"

I roll my eyes a bit, but I give her a sincere smile "I am just heading over Twilight's." I give her a curious look "And what might you be doing on this fine morning Rainbow darling?"

She lowers down to the ground in front of me "Well, I was just doing my usual awesome tricks when I saw you." She gives me a smirk, and then tilts her head to the side "Uh… Rare, what is that thing on your back?" She points at the little colt on my back, and trots over to my side eyeing Connor.

I feel him start to tremble a bit under the stare of Rainbow, and I look at her "Now Rainbow, don't scare the poor little thing." I give her a stern look, and I turn to the small child "Connor, there is no need to be afraid. This is my friend Rainbow Dash," I give him a warm smile, and motion at Rainbow with a hoof.

He looks at me for reassurance, and I give him a light smile nodding. He looks up at Rainbow "Hi Ms. Rainbow," he gives her a little smile.

I see her quirk an eyebrow "Uh… hey there kid," I see her rub at the back of her neck with a hoof.

I motion her to come closer, and I whisper into her ear "I will explain when we get to Twilight's."

She nods at me with understanding, and looks back at the little colt "It is great to meet you too little guy," she lets out a soft chuckle, and reaches up to ruffle at his mane. "I'm off weather patrol today anyway, so I will join you two," she gives us a smirk, and hovers up in the air as we continue onto the library.

Upon arriving at the library I knock on the door, and I look back at Connor giving him a warm smile. The door opens to reveal my Spikey-Wikey, and I give him a soft smile. "Good morning Spike. How are you doing today?" I see the rich purple scales of his cheeks turn a rosy pink, and I can't help but let out a soft giggle.

"H-hey there Rarity, I am doing okay," he looks at Rainbow Dash "Hey Rainbow." He steps aside to let us in "Come in milady," he turns his head, and looks upstairs "Twilight! Rarity and Rainbow Dash are here."

Rainbow Dash hovers in, and ruffles Spike's head spines "Heya there dragon boy," she lets out a chuckle as she hovers over to sit on the floor.

I pat Spike on the head, and give in him a wink "Thank you my Spikey-Wikey," he blushes a deeper red, and I trot over next to Rainbow. I feel Connor shaking harder on my back, and I turn my head "Darling, what's wrong?"

I see him bury his face in my neck, and point a hoof at Spike. Spike sees the small child pointing at him, and carefully walks over to us "Hey Rarity, what's wrong with it?" He points a claw at Connor.

I give Spike a disapproving look "Now Spike, don't be calling this precious little colt an 'it'." I turn to Connor and nuzzle at his cheek gently "Sweetheart, there is no reason to be afraid. Spike is just a baby dragon. He isn't a big and mean fire breathing dragon." He turns his head, and looks at me with his little lips quivering.

I carefully levitate him off my back, and onto the floor for him to stand. Spike reached out a claw toward Connor, and patted his shoulder. "Well hi there little guy. You don't have to be afraid of me. I am a cool and nice dragon." The little colt certainly was that, little. Spike being a small and short dragon he was stood above Connor by his chin.

"Hi there Mr. Spike," he gives Spike a little smile. Spike scratches the back of his head with a claw, and looks at me curiously. I simply wave a hoof to let him know not to worry about as I look to see Twilight descending the stairs.

She gives us a bright smile "Hello girls. How are…" She stops herself when she spots the child, and trots up to him. "Well hello there little one, and who might you be?" She gives him a soft smile, but he backs up against me, and hugs my foreleg, burying his face into my fur. I feel him tremble against me, and I look at Twilight with a frown.

I use my free foreleg to gently rub along his back, and look down at him. "Connor it's okay precious, there is no reason to be afraid," he looks up at me, and carefully turns his head to look up at Twilight. I let out a sigh of relief, and continue to rub at his back as he hugs my foreleg. "Darling, this is Twilight Sparkle. She is the friend I told you about us coming to visit," I give him a reassuring smile when he looks up at me.

Twilight looks at the child sadly, and very carefully trots closer. She lays down on all fours, so she won't be threatening to him by standing at her full height. She reaches out a hoof, and holds one of his small ones in it "Well, hello there Connor. It is a pleasure to meet you," she gives him a warm smile.

He gives her a light smile in return "Hello Ms. Twilight," he speaks in his usual soft tone, and Twilight looks up at me.

I sigh calmly as I look down at him "Connor, how about you go find a nice book to read while me, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash talk, okay precious?" He looks up at me and nods. I turn to Spike "Spike dear, could you maybe help show Connor which is your favorite books?"

Spike nodded "Of course milady," he give me a smile, and very gently takes Connor's hoof in his claw "C'mon buddy, I'll show you some real cool books." He carefully walks to the bookshelf as the little colt follows him.

I motion for Rainbow and Twilight to trot over to the window with me so we can talk. Twilight is the first one to speak "Oh Rarity, he is so cute and very well-mannered." She gives me a bright smile.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool, but what is up with him calling us Miss for?" Rainbow gives me a curious look.

I let out a deep sigh "First Twilight, do you think you could maybe find out what kind of creature Connor actually is?"

Twilight nodded "Of course Rarity," she gives me a soft smile, lights up her horn, and levitates a book over to us. It is entitled _The World of Ponies & Other Worldly Creatures_. Twilight levitates through the pages until she smiles happily "Aha… here we go. By this book, Connor is known as what is called a human."

Rainbow and I trade glances "A human?!" We both ask with curious expressions.

She nods at us, and continues to read. "Ah… very interesting creatures humans are," she squints her eyes in concentration. "It says that humans are bipedal, meaning that they walk on two legs instead of four," me and Rainbow Dash nod in wonder. "Also, their fore legs are known as arms, their hind legs are just known as legs, and both sets of hooves are called hands and feet."

I blush as I look over at the little colt sitting with Spike reading a Daring Do book. _So that is what his cute little hooves are called._

"Hmm… it also says they live on a planet called Earth, and the majority is made of water." Me and Rainbow nod curiously as Twilight continues to read. Suddenly a shocked look creeps across her face, and we look at her worriedly.

"Twilight darling, what's wrong? What does the rest of the book say?" I ask with deep concern in my voice.

She looks at us with wide eyes "It says that the choice of food for majority of humans is… meat." She squeaks when she says the word.

I gasp, holding a hoof up to my chest, and look over at Connor with a sad smile as tears sting my eyes. _Truly, the poor child doesn't eat meat. He is so small, and he ate the tomato sandwich, and scrambled eggs I fixed him._

"Rarity, is something wrong?" The voice of Twilight knocks me out of my trance

"Oh I am sorry Twilight darling. It is just Connor is so sweet and well mannered, that I can't fathom him eating meat," I let out a deep sigh. "Girls, I found him sleeping in an alley with a Ponyville newspaper as his only blanket." Twilight and Rainbow gasps softly so not to worry Spike and Connor.

Rainbow furrows her brows in confusion "Why would any pony leave a little colt outside?"

I allow a single tear to escape my eyes, and fall to the oak wood floor of the library, staining it. I turn toward my saddlebags, levitate the flap open, and levitate the note out. I unfold for the two to see "Read this girls," they lean in close to read it.

They gasp, placing their hooves to their mouths. They turn to the little colt "That means that Connor is a…" Twilight spoke quietly before I gently cut her off.

"That's right Twilight. Connor is an orphan," we all three look at him with tears stinging our eyes. I give a light smile as I watch Spike point at pictures in the book, and both share a smile. I turn back to the two "When I found him, he was such poor condition. He had on raggedy and dirty clothes, and he looked like he haven't eaten in days." I allow more tears to shed.

"I just couldn't leave the poor colt like that. So I brought him to the boutique, let him get washed up, and fixed him something to eat." I smile tearfully over at the child "And I cradled him close to me last night, because he had a bad dream."

"Okay Rarity that is enough. I am starting to get sappy, and I don't like being sappy," Rainbow says as she wipes at her eyes with a foreleg.

Twilight gives me a warm smile and rubs at my shoulder with a hoof "That is why you are the Element of Generosity Rarity." I smile softly at the compliment. "But what are you going to do with Connor?"

I let out a content sigh "I don't know Twilight, I honestly don't know. I mean the precious child already melted my heart, but I have a busy life. I have a fashion business to run, and I also have a younger sister to watch after," I lower my head. "Honestly, I don't feel I have time to raise a little colt," I sigh heavily.

Twilight and Rainbow nods in understanding. "I'll tell what we will do Rarity. I will go talk with the others, and we can have a sleepover tonight. Then I will write a letter to Princess Celestia, and we will go from there, okay?"

I lift my head and give her a firm nod "That sounds like a marvelous idea Twilight." I look over at the small child "First, I want to introduce Connor to Sweetie Belle. I think it will be good for him to meet some pony around his age."

"A sleepover sounds cool to me. I will bring Scoots with me, and I am sure Applejack won't mind bringing Applebloom with her. "She gives us a smirk, and we nod in agreement.

Twilight beams with excitement "So it is settled then. We will all meet here at seven o' clock tonight, and I will write Princess Celestia."

Rainbow and I nod in agreement. I look over at Connor with a warm smile

_Don't worry little one, we will take care of you. Everything will be alright._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Upon arriving back home after leaving Twilight's, I trot into the kitchen, and levitate Connor over to a chair at the table. I watch him as he folds his hands in his lap, and I trot over to him for a little bit. I reach a hoof up to gently rub at his back.

I give him a warm smile as he looks up at me "Connor darling, are you hungry?"

He gives me a light nod "Yes Ma'am." I gently rub at his back, and lean my head down to plant a tender kiss on his forehead. A look mixed with surprise, and shock creeps across my face as soon as I lift my head up. I look down to see Connor with a surprised look of his own, and I turn to trot over to prepare his lunch.

I bite my lower lip nervously _now Rarity, why would you go on and do something like that for? You are going to get the poor child attached to you, and then what? What about your business?_ I hate to agree the voice of my mind, but it does speak some truth.

_I know, I know, but… _I turn to look at him sitting quietly in his chair, and his head looking down at his lap _how could I just abandon such a sweet, and innocent child like him? Especially after he already has been abandoned once? _I turn my head away so I can get started fixing him something to eat.

I decide to fix the little colt a salad, along with a salad for Sweetie Belle, who should be here in just a few minutes. I open the refrigerator to gather some lettuce leaves, a tomato, and some orange slices. While I am placing the ingredients into a bowl, I can't help but allow a stray tear to trickle down my cheek.

"Ms. Rarity, are you okay?" The concern in the little colt's voice melts my heart.

I softly close my eyes to subdue any more tears, and turn my head toward him "Of course darling, I am okay. Thank you Connor, that is very nice of you to ask," I give him a soft smile as I turn back to fixing his salad.

Suddenly I hear the bell above the door ring "Rarity I'm home." I hear Sweetie Belle entering as I just finish the salads. I levitate the bowls over to the table, setting one in front of Connor, and the other bowl opposite of him. I levitate two forks over to put in the bowls, and watch as Sweetie Belle enters the kitchen.

"What did you make for… oh who's that?" I see her beam with excitement, causing a spark of her horn.

I let out a soft giggle, and turn to Connor, but he doing like he did when I first met him. He sits in his chair with his legs up to his chest, and he is hugging them close with his arms. I frown at him, and look at Sweetie Belle who has a look of confusion on her face as she looks at me.

I carefully sit down on my haunches close to the chair, and reach up with a hoof to gently hands "Connor sweetheart, you don't have to be afraid. This is just my little sister Sweetie Belle," I gesture toward her with a hoof, and he slowly lifts his head.

She waves a hoof at the small child "Well hello there little guy. Please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." She carefully trots over to us, and sits on her haunches, reaching up a hoof to gently stroke at Connor's side. He slowly unwrap his arms around his legs, and gives Sweetie a light smile. "See there Connor, I'm not a mean pony." She gives him a big smile.

"Hi Sweetie Belle," I smile warmly at the two of them, but I can sense a bit of concern on Sweetie Belle's face as Connor goes back to eating at his salad.

I place a hoof on Sweetie's shoulder "I fixed you salad for lunch Sweetie Belle along with Connor. Come and sit down," she nods at me and trots over to the chair across from Connor, and sits down.

"Mm… thanks sis," I give her a soft nod, and I go over to fix some tea for me.

While I prepare the tea I look over my sister "How was school today Sweetie Belle?" I give her a quirked eyebrow, and pursed my lips curiously.

I hear her let out a content sigh "For once, class was exciting today. Ms. Cheerilee taught us the history of the Everfree Forest." I see her beam once again, and I let out a light giggle.

I finish fixing my tea, and levitate it with me over to the kitchen table "Well, that sounds interesting indeed Sweetie, but I hope you don't plan on going in the Everfree with your friends. It is just too dangerous," I let out a deep sigh, and sip at my tea.

"But sis… me and the girls could get our cutie marks as explorers," she gave me a hopeful smile, but I shook my head.

"No buts Sweetie Belle. I said it is too dangerous, and I won't want anything bad to happen to my little sister, "I give her a warm smile.

She let out a disgruntled sigh "Alright Rarity, we won't go into the Everfree Forest." She returned to eat at her salad.

I look over at the little colt, and see that he has his gaze frozen at his bowl as he finishes up his salad. _The poor child, I wonder if he ever attended school on Earth. _I take another sip at my tea as I give him a light smile "Connor sweetheart, how about you go on upstairs, and get your pajamas for the sleepover tonight? I want to talk to Sweetie Belle for just a little bit, okay precious?"

He lifts his head up to look at me, and gives me a light smile in return "Yes Ma'am." He carefully climbs off the chair, and exits the kitchen to walk upstairs. I keep an eye on him to make sure he gets up to the top safely.

I turn to see Sweetie with a sad smile on her face "Is something wrong Rarity?" I sigh deeply as I use my magic to open my saddlebags over at my lounge, and I levitate Connor's letter over to me. I trot over to Sweetie Belle, and sit down next to her, giving her the letter.

"I think you should read this Sweetie Belle," I give her a sad smile, and I unfold the piece of paper.

I watch her as she reads it, and then she turns to me with a look of confusion etched on her face. "But Rarity, you already have a mommy, daddy, and me as your little sister." She let out a little giggle.

I solemnly shake my head, and let out a sigh of content. "No Sweetie, I didn't write this note. Connor did," I rub at her shoulder with a hoof.

A few seconds pass until Sweetie looks at me with tears in her eyes, threatening to escape. "You mean the little guy… doesn't have a mommy or daddy?" I give her a sad nod. "Oh the poor sweetie," she looks at me with wonder "What are you going to do Rarity?"

I shake my head lightly "Honestly Sweetie, I don't know. That is why tonight, we are going to go over to Twilight's for a sleepover. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and the others are going to be there, and I can let them meet Connor." I let out another deep sigh. "Twilight will write a letter to Princess Celestia, and we will go from there."

She gives me a bright smile "That sounds like a great idea Rarity! I know that Scootaloo and Applebloom like to meet him."

I give her a warm smile "I know they will too Sweetie Belle, but I don't want you to say anything to your friends. Not until he feels like he is ready to tell us. Do you understand me? I give her a soft, yet stern look, and she nods.

She looks at me with a curious look "Rarity, where did you find Connor at?"

I sigh deeply, and look at her with a sad smile "I found him sleeping in one of the alley ways in town. He was sleeping under a copy of the Ponyville Newspaper, and was in poor condition. So I brought him here, got him cleaned up, and fixed him something to eat. He's been here since last night."

Sweetie Belle frowned at me, and was about to speak when we heard a soft small voice "Ms. Rarity, Sweetie Belle, I'm ready." We trot into the den, and look up to see Connor with his pajamas folded in his arms. We smile warmly at him as I levitate him downstairs, and onto my back.

I turn my head to him "Okay darling. When we get to Twilight's, I am going to introduce you to my other friends. I promise you that you will like them," I give him a light smile, and he gives me a light nod.

I look to Sweetie Belle "Are you ready Sweetie Belle?" She nods vigorously, and we exit the boutique to head toward the library.

_I hope Princess Celestia would know what to do about the poor little dear._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As we make our way towards the library, I can feel the small child shaking on my back, and I gently place my hoof over his little hands, patting them. I turn to look at him with a warm smile "Connor darling, don't be afraid. I promise you will like my friends. They are very nice, and they would be happy to meet you." He gives me a light smile.

Sweetie Belle reaches up to rub at his back "Yeah little guy, you will like meeting my friends, Scootaloo and Applebloom. They would be happy to meet such a sweet little cutie like you." She gives him a big smile, and I turn to see him blushing. I can't help but blush myself at the sweet little colt's shyness at the comment.

We approach the library, and I knock on the door with a hoof. I can feel Connor curl up on my back, and when I turn to look at him, I see him hiding under my mane. Sweetie Belle looks at me with a look of worry and I lightly shake my hoof at her to let her to not pay any mind as the door opens revealing my Spikey-Wikey. He steps aside to let us in, and Sweetie Belle trots in first to go join the other two fillies.

I smile softly at the little drake "Thank you Spike." I pat the scales on top of his head, and trot inside. I giggle as I see him gush in my presence.

He looks around, then leans up to ask me "Rarity, where is the little guy at?" I give a light smile as I gently move my mane back some to reveal the little colt. "Oh. Hi there buddy," he whispers to Connor waving a claw at him. I smile softly as I turn to see the girls chatting with one another, and make my way to the center of the library.

"Howdy there Rarity," the loud country drawl of Applejack causes Connor to shake on my back as I trot up to the group.

"Hello Applejack darling," I nod my head softly at her. I look over at Pinkie and Fluttershy "Hello to you dears as well." I give a soft smile.

"Um… hello Rarity," Fluttershy speaks with her usual timid tone.

_Maybe the child would be better off with Fluttershy than you Rarity. All she has going for her is caring for animals, and I am sure she wouldn't mind adding another pet to her collection._

_What?! How dare you call this precious little darling a pet! What nerve! _

The inner battle between my mind and my heart is tearing me apart for how to care for this child. I shake away the thoughts for now as I smile at the group, and take a seat down between Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

I look over to see Pinkie Pie with an ear-splitting grin on her face. "Hey Rarity, where is our special little guest at for the sleepover? Twilight and Dashie told us all about him!" She beams excitedly as I let out a deep sigh.

I turn my attention to my mane, and lean into speak to the small child "Sweetheart, you can come out now. My other friends would like to meet you." I watch as he peeks out from underneath my mane, and I give him a reassuring smile. I feel him carefully climb off my back onto the wooden floor, and he stands closely beside me as he looks up at all of us with a light smile, but he shakes nervously.

I give him a reassuring smile as I look over at the girls "Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, I would like for you to meet Connor." I look back at the little colt who gives a little wave of his hand at the three.

Applejack is the first one to greet the child "Well, howdy there Connor. My name is Applejack, and it is a pleasure to meet ya little feller." She tips her hat to the child, and gives him a warm smile. He gives her a light nod in return.

Pinkie Pie sits up on her haunches, bouncing up and down, and beams with excitement. "Hi there! I am Pinkie Pie, and I love to throw parties! I will throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville" party! You will love it. There will be games, cake, cookies, candy, balloons…" She is silenced by a hoof on the mouth by Applejack.

"Easy there Pinkie. We all know ya love parties and all that what not, but don't be scaring the little critter with all your fast talking." She looks over at Connor who lets out a little giggle of his own, and I am very surprised. "Sorry about that sugarcube. Pinkie can get a little bit over excited about meeting new ponies."

Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry Applejack, sticking her tongue out. "Oh Applejack, you are just being a party pooper pony." She shakes her head and looks back at Connor "Anyways little sweetie, it is good to meet you."  
I hear a squee come from Fluttershy as she is the last one to greet Connor. "Well hello there little one, my name is Fluttershy. I help care for all animals here in Ponyville both big and small, and anytime you want to come meet my animal friends, you are more than welcomed to." She smiles brightly at him "Um… I am also happy to meet you too Connor."

I smile at the three and turn to Connor "See there darling, I told you that they were very nice." I rubbed along his back with a hoof.

I hear him swallow deeply as he looks at the three. "Hello Ms. Applejack, Ms. Pinkie, and Ms. Fluttershy. It is nice to meet you all too." He gives a light smile, but lowers his head at the floor. The others look on concerned at him, but I just wave a gentle hoof at them.

After I introduce Connor, Sweetie Belle comes trotting up to us. She looks at me with a hopeful smile "Rarity, can I introduce the little cutie to Applebloom and Scootaloo?"

I give her a nod, and look at Connor "Darling, will it be okay if Sweetie introduces you to her friends?" I rub along his back, and he looks up into my eyes, then turns to look at Sweetie Belle and back at her friends.

He gives me a light nod "Yes Ma'am, it will be okay." He gives me a light smile.

I see Sweetie gently take his little hand in her hoof "C'mon Connor, I promise you will like them." She gently guides him over to the other two fillies.

I give them both a warm smile and turn back to the others. "So Rarity, is it true that ya found the little feller sleeping in an alley?" Applejack asks me with a curious, yet concerned look.

I sadly nod "Yes Applejack darling, it's true." I let out a heavy sigh, and feel a hoof on my shoulder belonging to Twilight to comfort me.

I hear the sniffle of Fluttershy as I turn to see tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Oh the poor dear, why would some pony do that to such a sweet and well-mannered little colt?"

"Ah don't know, but what are ya going to do Rarity? Ah mean, Ah know that ya care for the little feller, but ya never raised a colt before, except for Sweetie Belle. At least ya both have your parents that helped ya raise her. How do ya plan on raising a child, and that child is not even a pony?"

I look at Applejack with a sad smile "I don't know Applejack. I…" I feel myself on the verge of tears when Twilight gently rubs my shoulder.

She looks at Applejack "Don't worry about it Rarity. That is why I am going to write a letter to Princess Celestia, and see what we can do about Connor." We all nod in agreement as Twilight levitates a scroll and quill over to us.

"Spike, can you come here for a minute?" She calls out for the sweet little gentledrake.

"Yes Twi?" He salutes with a claw, and sees the quill and scroll. Knowing what is going to happen next, he grabs the quill and scroll. "Ready when you are Twilight."

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Last night my friend, and the Element of Generosity, Rarity discovered a small, abandoned, and very young colt. He was sleeping in one of the many alleys here in Ponyville, and for his only source of warmth was a copy of the Ponyville newspaper. Rarity felt for the poor child, so she took him to her home, got him cleaned up, and let him stay them._

Earlier this morning, she introduced the little colt to me and my friend, and Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash. His name is Connor, he is five years old, but what is more striking is that he is a part of species called humans. Rarity discovered a note that the little colt had written, and on it was 'I wish I had a mommy and daddy', making us believe that Connor is an orphan.

We decided to have a sleepover for Connor to meet the other Elements of Harmony. I am writing this letter in hopes that you and your sister, Princess Luna can inform us on what we should do about Connor. We will be awaiting your reply.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle

"Alright Spike, send it." She gives Spike a smile, and he breathes his emerald flame over the scroll, making it vanish. "Now, we just wait until morning. It is getting late, so I think we all need some shuteye." Me and other girls nod in agreement.

The three fillies come over to join us. Applebloom lies down to snuggle with Applejack, Scootaloo lies with Rainbow Dash, Spike and Twilight goes upstairs, and Sweetie Belle comes over to lay with me. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie lie next to each other, Pinkie flipping onto her back, and Fluttershy curling up. As I look around, I see Connor standing off in the distance at the window looking out.

I frown at the small child "Connor darling, you can come over here, and lie down. You can lie down on my other side, okay precious?" I give him a warm smile as he carefully walks over to us.

He gives me a light smile "Thank you Ms. Rarity." He sits down on his knees as I levitate an extra pillow over for him to lay on. My heart melts as he scoots onto the pillow and curls up into a little ball, and closes his eyes softly letting out a little yawn.

I lean my head down and nuzzle at his cheek gently "Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams Connor." I see him smile softly in his sleep, and I turn to nuzzle at Sweetie Belle. "Goodnight baby sister. Sweet dreams." I lay my head down on my fore hooves and drift off to sleep myself.

_Oh, please let Princess Celestia know what to do.___


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

During the night as I sleep soundly, I can hear a faint weeping sound, and I immediately open my eyes to see where it's coming from. I look around at the others to see they are still sleeping, including Sweetie Belle, but as I turn to my other side, I don't see Connor. I feel my heart break as I listen to the weeping, and I realize that it's his.

Being careful not to wake Sweetie Belle, I very carefully stand up, and I try to hear exactly where he is. I quietly trot to the door, my hooves lightly touching the wooden floor of the library, and I slowly open it with my magic. I feel tears sting my eyes as I see the little colt sitting with him hugging his legs to his chest, looking up at the moon of Princess Luna.

I let out a soft sigh and carefully trot outside, closing the door silently behind me. "Connor darling, is everything okay?" I speak as soft as I can so not to scare the poor dear. I trot close to him and sit down on my haunches.

"Oh…yes Ms. Rarity…I…I'm okay. I'm sorry if I woke you. Please don't be mad at me," he speaks with a scared tone, looking up at me with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

_Aw… you poor, poor dear. _ I carefully reach a hoof over to him, and rub along his back soothingly. "Shh… it's okay darling, you didn't wake me up. I usually like to come outside during the night to gaze at beauty of Princess Luna's moon." I continue to rub at his back as I look down at him.

_Oh, that is the right thing to do Rarity, lie to the kid.__I didn't lie. I really do enjoy looking at Luna's moon at night. ___

I shake away my thoughts as I turn back to look up at the sky. "Ms. Rarity, can I ask you something… if it's okay?" Connor asks and I look down at him, giving him a soft nod.

"Of course precious, what is it?" I reach up and stroke at his mane, looking down at him with curiosity mixed with concern. I watch him as he starts to shudder, turning his head to the side from my eyes, and he starts to whimper.

"Ms. Rarity… do you think I… I'm ugly?" His little lips quiver, looking up at me with his eyes flooded with tears, and shuddering with sobs.

Without hesitation, I immediately pull him into a hug, pressing him gently to the warmth of my chest. I lay my head carefully over his, with my chin on top, and allow him to release his tears into my chest fur. I rub my foreleg up and down his back soothing, trying to calm his shuddering.

_You know Rarity, his tears are going to ruin your beautiful coat that you have worked so hard on to make pristine and delicate. __Oh would you please hush! I don't care about the condition of my fur. I can always get it cleaned. Right now this child needs to be comforted._

After a couple more minutes of hugging Connor close to me, I feel him calm down some, and I lift my head, looking down at him. I reach up and stroke at his mane "Sweetheart, of course I don't think you are ugly. You are a handsome, sweet, and very well-mannered young boy Connor." I give him a reassuring smile, but give him a soft, stern look. "Why would you ask such a question like that?"

He looks up at me, sniffling as his lips quiver. "Sir always called me ugly, and said that is why my mommy and daddy didn't want me." He lowers his head, shuddering with sobs once again, and I can see his tears fall from his face, and strike the ground.

I place a hoof gently under his chin, lifting his head up so I can look down into his eyes, and I let out a soft sigh. I reach up with my other hoof to wipe away his tears. _Well, he is speaking a little. Yet I don't want to push him to continue. I will just let him tell me a little bit at a time. _I pull him to me again, gently wrapping both of my forelegs around his small form.

I hold him close to me, allowing him to release that pain, and sorrow through his tears. I hold one foreleg gently around his shoulders, rubbing along his back with the other, and I lay my cheek on the top of his head. I allow a single tear to roll down my cheek, and I give him a tender kiss on the top of his head.

I finally release him from my embrace and look down at him, stroking at his mane. "Listen to me Connor. Don't ever feel that you are ugly, on the outside, or especially on the inside. True ugliness exists in those hurtful things that ruffian said to you." I wipe away the last remainder of his tears with a hoof, giving him a warm smile.

Rubbing at his back soothingly some more, I see him give me a light smile. "Also Connor, I want to let you know how truly sorry I am about your mother and father leaving you alone like that. However, I don't want you to ever feel that it is your fault that they done that to you. Do you understand me darling?"

He sniffles, giving me a light nod "Yes Ma'am," he speaks with a hushed tone.

I pat his back softly, and give him a warm smile. "Good. Now let's go get some more rest until morning, okay?" He gives me a nod, and I give him a gentle kiss on the forehead as I open the door with my magic. I allow him to go in first, and then I turn to look up at Princess Luna's moon.

_Oh I sure do hope that Celestia will know what to do. For now though, I cannot, and shall not abandon this precious little child._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A blanket of warmth washes over as Princess Celestia's sun shines in through the library's window, and I start to stir in my sleep. I let out a delicate yawn, blinking my eyes open, and stretching out my forelegs. I turn to see that Sweetie Belle is gone, and I look around to see that the other two fillies are gone too.

_Hmm… they must have already gone to school. _I let out another light yawn, and I watch as the girls start to wake up. I turn my head to look at Connor, who is sleeping peacefully, curled up close to my side, and I can't help but to melt on the inside, with a warm smile etched upon my face.

"Good morning Rarity, did Connor sleep good last night?" Twilight asks me in a whisper, so not to wake the sleeping child.

I turn to her, letting out a heavy sigh, and reply in a whisper of my own. "Well… yes and no." I look to see each of the girls give me a look of confusion. "Last night, while I was sleeping, I heard the sound of some pony weeping. After I listened to it for a little bit longer, I could tell that it was Connor's." I turn to him, giving a frown, and I carefully lift a hoof to stroke gently at his side.

"Oh…oh my, what was wrong with him Rarity…um… if it's okay for me to ask?" Fluttershy asked with her eyes filling up with tears.

I continue to stroke along Connor's small form as he lay sleeping. "I followed the sound of his crying, and it came from outside. So I carefully opened the door, and I watched him as he looked up at Princess Luna's moon." I let out a heavy sigh "My heart broke at the sight of him, because he was hugging his legs up to his chest, and shaking with sobs."

I look to see the others with concerned looks on their face as they watch him sleeping.

"Sugarcube, did the little feller tell ya what was bothering him?" Applejack gave me a serious look, mixed with worry.

I nod sadly at her "Yes Applejack darling." I feel tears threaten to escape as I recall that dreadful question he asked of me. "Girls, he asked me if I thought he was ugly."

"WHAT?!" They gasp, but thankfully Connor remains sleeping.

"Why would the cute little cupcake think he is ugly for?" Pinkie asks as her usually puffy mane and tail slowly deflates.

I look over at her with a sad smile. "He told me that this 'Sir' called him ugly. He also told Connor that is why his mother and father gave him away." I allow a tear to roll down my cheek, striking the wooden floor, and I turn to look at the small child.

"What kind of jerk would say that to a little colt?" Rainbow Dash hovers in the air, pounding her fore hooves together.

I look up at her "I don't know Rainbow darling, but I comforted him by pulling him to me, and giving him a long, warm, and comforting hug." I turn to look at Connor, and smile warmly as I give him a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Twilight," we hear Spike say as he comes waddling down the steps. He pants heavily as he walks over to her, carrying a scroll.

"Oh, thank you Spike. Let's see if Princess Celestia can tell us what to do about Connor." Twilight uses her magic to levitate the scroll from Spike's claw, removes the seal, and unrolls it.

We look at her and carefully listen as she begins to read the letter.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

After reading about the discovery of a young human child by your friend and fellow element, the Element of Generosity, Rarity, Luna and myself would be more than delighted to meet the little one. In case you have forgotten my faithful student, tonight is the Annual Grand Galloping Gala, and I believe it will be a good occasion to meet this child. We are truly sorry for the little one for being an orphan, and we hope we can make him feel welcomed here in Equestria.

I am sending you eight tickets. We will be waiting for your arrival tonight.

Your mentor and friend,

Princess Celestia

"Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is tonight?! I got to get home so I can start making the little darling a nice suit to wear." I look over to see Connor still sleeping, and not having the heart to wake him up, I carefully levitate him onto my back as I slowly stand up.

"Do you want to have breakfast with us Rarity before you leave?" Twilight asks with a soft smile.

I look at her and the others "Thank you Twilight, but I will fix us something for breakfast when we get back home." I give them a warm smile. "I will meet you girls here tonight, and we shall leave for Canterlot Castle." I wave a hoof at them, as they wave in turn, and I turn to trot out of the library on the way home.

_How could I have forgotten such a marvelous occasion such as the Grand Galloping Gala? __Well, that is simple, you allowed yourself to be drawn in by the small child, and totally forgot about the biggest night of your life. The night where you can meet the richest of ponies who will be willing to buy your designs._

_Well, yea that is true, but how can you say such a thing about Connor like that?! I was not drawn into caring for him, he needs some pony to take care of him, even if it has to be me, then so be it!_

_That is a good attitude to have for watching after the child Rarity, but think about all the stares, whispers, and gossip you will hear tonight. Those high in society are going to think of you as nothing but a charity case, allowing the simplest of creatures into your home._

_Oh be quiet! I will handle all of that when or if it ever happens. For now though, I got a suit to make for the sweet little darling, and you are not going to prevent me from doing so. So just leave me alone!_

As I approach the boutique, I turn around to look at Connor curled up on my back, hidden under my mane, and I smile warmly.

_Oh dear, what am I going to do?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After returning home with Connor after the sleepover, the day seems to speed by as fast as Rainbow when she is in a race, and now the time draws near for the gala to arrive. I watch him with a warm smile on my face while he eats a tomato sandwich I wanted to fix him before we leave for the event. There is a feeling of affection I have for the little darling which flows through my heart, and I can't fight it.

_Oh no. Please tell me you aren't considering what I think you are considering._

_Would you please be quiet?! I don't know what I am going to do about Connor yet. Besides, why do you care so much about my decision concerning the care of this sweet child?_

_I just don't want to see you throw all the years of hard work you have put into your career as fashonista away over a little kid. Also, he is going to embarrass you at the gala. Just imagine all those high class, sophisticated Canterlot ponies would be gawking, and gossiping about how a top notch clothes designer has lowered herself by taking in foreign creatures. Even worse, what if they would to say you have lowered yourself by taking in a lowly peasant._

"Shut up…shut up…shut up!" I yell, clenching my eyes shut, and slamming my hooves down on the table releasing my frustration. I've had enough of this nagging voice inside my head jabbing away at me with it's narcissistic remarks, and hurtful words about Connor. Suddenly I hear the shatter of glass, and I shoot my eyes open to look over at the child with a look of fear in his eyes, trembling like a leaf, and I turn to see his glass of apple juice on the floor.

"Please Ms. Rarity, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to… it was an accident." He lets out a whimper, and huddles himself up into a ball on the chair.

My heart aches as I see him like this as I levitate a dish rag over to wipe up the spilt juice, and levitate it into the laundry room to be washed later. I then levitate the broom and dustpan over to sweep up the broken glass, and throw away in the garbage. I turn my attention to Connor still trembling in his chair, and I carefully trot over to him.

He is whimpering, shuddering with sobs, and hugging his torso with his little arms. I see his small lips quivering, and I feel tears sting my eyes. I lift a hoof up, and gently stroke at his side to maybe try and calm him down.

"Connor darling, I would never hurt you for making a mess, and it was just a little one. Please sweetheart, calm down." I give him a warm, reassuring smile, and I can feel him start to calm his shaking under the touch of my hoof as I continue to stroke at his side. I sit down on my haunches by the chair, looking at him softly "I am so sorry precious for yelling like that earlier, and scaring you."

He carefully sits up in the chair, reaching up with a hand to wipe at his eyes, where a couple tears shed. He folds his hands in his lap, looking up into my eyes "N…no Ms. Rarity, you don't need to be sorry for anything. I'm sorry for making a mess…I didn't mean to." He lowers his head to look down at his lap.

I use my hoof to rub up and down his back soothingly. I lean my head down to try and look into his eyes, until I spot silent tears rolling down his cheeks. I feel him shake under the touch of my hoof, and I can't help but immediately pull him against my chest. I stroke at his side, laying my head on top of his, and making soft shushing sounds into his mane.

_Aw…c'mon, not now. There is just a few minutes left until you have to meet your friends at Twilight's, and leave for the gala. Do you have to do this now with the kid? He is a real baby._

_You know what, for a voice of the mind, you sure do sound purely infantile. Now please silence yourself so I can give this child some comfort. There is something obviously bothering him, and you are just being senseless._

I let out a heavy sigh, stroking at the little darling's side a little more, before carefully pulling him back to look down into his tear-stained eyes. I levitate a tissue over to wipe away at the tears on his cheeks, and I give him a warm smile. "Do you feel better now Connor?" I continue to hold him in my foreleg, with his back laying against the crook.

He sniffles, looking up at me, and gives me a light nod. "Yes Ma'am." I smile warmly down at him, and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetheart, may I ask you something?" He looks up at me and gives me a light nod. "Why do you think I would ever hurt you for making a simple mistake, such as spilling your apple juice? Does it have to do with that 'Sir' you told me about last night?"

His small lips quiver as he looks up at me, giving me a solemn nod. "Yes Ma'am." He takes in a deep breath, shuddering a little, but I keep him wrapped in my foreleg, and stroke at his side. "When I would make a mess, Sir would yell at me, calling me a useless brat, and said that I was a waste of fresh air." He shudders harder against my foreleg, and I pull him close against me.

He sniffles, looking up at me, and I feel tears stinging my eyes as I listen for him to continue "Sometimes he would… he would…" He becomes silent as he lowers his head again to look at his folded hands in his lap.

I stroke at his side soothingly "It's okay darling, you can tell me. What would he do?" I lean in to nuzzle at his head comfortably.

He inhaled deeply, exhaling deeply, and continued. "He would beat me with his big leather belt." He cries out as he turns to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck, but it doesn't hurt me at all.

I immediately wrap him up with both of my forelegs, laying my head on his shoulder, with his on mine, and I feel him shaking hard with sobs. I hold him close with one foreleg, and rub along his back softly with the other one. "Oh, you poor baby, I am so sorry Connor you had to endure that." I can't hold my tears in any longer, and I allow them to roll down my cheeks.

I turn my head to gently kiss at his cheek, as I feel him release his tears into my fur. "Shh…. It's okay darling, you don't nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'll protect you Connor…Shh." I stroke along his back some more.

_How dare that ruffian hurt such a precious little child?!_

After several more minutes of holding Connor close, rubbing his back soothingly, and gently cooing to him, he is finally able to calm down. I give him a warm smile as he turns his head to look at me. "It's okay precious, everything will be alright, I promise." I give him a tender kiss on the forehead, and I gently levitate him onto my back.

I turn to smile softly at him "Now let's go get dressed for the gala, and we will meet the girls at Twilight's, okay sweetheart?" He gives me a light nod, and I trot out of the kitchen to head to my inspiration room.

_I'm going to have to talk with the other and the princess tonight after the gala, but it looks like I have a choice to make.___


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As nightfall arrives, we are aboard the Friendship Express, heading toward the Grand Galloping Gala. We chose to travel via train, because we thought it would be better than last time we attended, which was by carriage. That year was such a debacle that it gives me the shivers just thinking about it.

_I just hope I don't run into that pompous, pitiful excuse for a prince, Prince Blueblood._

I sit with the girls on the train as I look over at Connor sitting with Spike, smiling softly on the outside, but on the inside, my heart is aching after what transpired earlier ago. _How can such a creature as horrid as that 'Sir' hurt a young, defenseless like Connor? _The thought of the little darling getting hurt like that jabs at me like a jagged shard of crystal.

"Um… Rarity, are ya alright there sugarcube?" I am taken out of my focus on Connor by Applejack, and I turn to her.

I let out a heavy sigh "Well Applejack darling, no… no I'm not." I frown at her and the others "Girls, can I tell you something?" I look at them with a hopeful look, and they all nod at me.

"Of course Rarity, you can tell us anything. What is it?" Twilight looks at me with a curious, yet bright smile.

I look over at Connor as my smile betrays me, turning into a frown. "Before we left the boutique… I kind of yelled, and I scared Connor." They gasp at me "Well, it wasn't like I did it on purpose though. It was a complete accident, and I was yelling at myself." I lower my head, looking at the floor.

I feel a hoof on my shoulder, and lift my head to see Applejack. "Why in tarnation would ya be yelling at yourself Rarity?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

I let out content sigh "Well… I've been having this voice in my head that has been nagging me about how I should handle this situation with Connor. However, it's also been speaking hurtful things about the little one and my heart fights back at it…and…and…" I clench my eyes shut as a single tear falls to the floor.

"That's your conscience fighting back at the voice in your head Rarity." I look up to see Twilight looking at me with deep worry. "And I believe that voice in your head is your doubts of how to care for Connor." I sniffle, wiping away my tears with a hoof, and let out a heavy sigh.

I look over at him "Also, he told me more about what that 'Sir' done to him and it was horrendous." I can't help but purse my lips in anger at the thought.

"Whoa there Rare, what did the little guy tell you?" Rainbow asks me as they all leaned in closer and waited for me to continue.

"When I fixed him something to eat before we left, he accidentally dropped his glass of apple juice, making a mess. My heart broke when I saw fear in his eyes, afraid that I would hurt him for making a mess, and he curled up in a little ball on the chair, trembling like a leaf." I sigh heavily before continuing "After I wiped up the apple juice and swept up the broken glass, I pulled him to me in a hug to calm him down."

Applejack reached over to rub at my shoulder "Then what happened sugarcube?"

"He told me that ruffian would yell at him for making a simple mistake such as a mess, but what's worse is that he would beat the defenseless child with a leather belt." I clench my eyes shut tight, shaking my head allowing more tears to flow.

I feel warmth surrounding me, and I open my eyes to see the girls giving me a big, warm group hug. I give a soft smile "Thank you girls. I needed that very much." I let out a soft sigh, sniffling, and wipe away the remainder of my tears.

As we approach the train station of Canterlot I look nervously at the girls "Also girls, I have been thinking." They look at me curiously as I make sure Connor is still out of hearing range, and I turn back to them. "I have been thinking about… maybe… uh… making Connor a permanent member of my family." I swallow nervously as the others look at me with a mix of reactions.

Silence is the only thing that occurs between us as the train comes to a stop. We carefully stand up to exit the train as I trot up to Connor. I smile warmly down at him "Connor darling, would you like to ride on my back or would you like to try and walk?"

He looks up at with the lightest of smiles. "Ms. Rarity, if it's okay… I think I will try to walk, but could I stay close to you so I don't get lost?" He looks up at me with a hopeful smile.

I give him a nod, smiling warmly "Of course sweetheart. I promise Connor, I won't let you get lost, and you will have a good time at the gala." I gently kiss him on the top of his head, and turn toward the others who have warm smiles on their face, but I can tell they are conflicted with my possible decision.

As we exit the train, I take in one final deep breath, and exhale deeply. _Well, it appears that it's going to be a long night._

We begin our trek to the castle for the Grand Galloping Gala. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As we approach the castle and about to go in, I feel the little arms of Connor wrap around my foreleg, and I look down at him. He starts shaking, looking up at me with a deeply nervous expression on his face. I look to see the other with worried looks, and I gently reach around with my free foreleg to gently hug him back.

I let out a soft sigh as I look at them "It's okay girls, go on ahead inside. We'll be in there in a minute." I give them a soft smile and they return me one and turn to trot inside. I look back down at the small child, rubbing at his back soothingly with my free hoof, and give him a warm smile. "Connor darling, is something the matter?" I reach up to stroke at his mane.

He looks up at me with his little lips quivering. "Ms. Rarity, I never been to a place like this before. What if I embarrass you?" I see a single tear roll down his cheek and it breaks my heart.

Before I speak to him I look to see some ponies trot pass us with what appears to be looks of concern, yet there are a couple who huff at the little darling. I shook my head at them as I turned back to Connor, stroking along his back. "Now listen to me sweetheart, you aren't going to embarrass me, I promise." I give him a reassuring smile.

He sniffles and I decide to levitate a tissue that I brought with me, wiping away his tears. He looks up at me with the softest of smiles "Okay Ms. Rarity." I pat his back as we turn to trot inside of the castle.

Upon arriving inside, there are ponies who are conversing with one another, while others are greeting Princess Celestia by shaking hooves with her majesty. _I'll just wait until it's just me and the girls to let Princess Celestia meet Connor. _I look down beside me at him "Well sweetheart, what do you think of Cantlerlot Castle?"

He looks up at me with a light smile "It's very nice Ms. Rarity." He gently lightly grasps my foreleg as he looks around the main hall. I can see a look of wonder a spread across his face as he notices the finely painted stained glass windows of the palace.

"Well good evening Madame Rarity." I can hear the distinct and dignified voice of Fancy Pants from behind. I turn around to see him standing proud as he always does, dressed as the refined stallion he truly is, and I give him a nod of my head.

"Good evening to you as well Sir Fancy Pants." I look over to see him accompanied by Fleur Dis Lee, a sophisticated mare whose well-known around Canterlot. I let out a soft sigh "And good evening to you Lady Fleur Dis Lee. How are you two doing on this fine evening?" I suddenly feel the little arms of Connor wrap around my foreleg and I look down to see him with a nervous look on his face.

"We are doing quite well Madame Rarity." Fancy Pants gives me a warm smile, and then looks down at the small child. "Well…well…well, and who might this strapping young lad be?" He gives Connor the same warm smile.

I clear my throat. "Oh, please pardon my rudeness Sir Fancy Pants." I let out a light giggle and blush, gently placing my foreleg around Connor's shoulders, and carefully bring him in front of me. "Sir Fancy Pants and Lady Fleur Dis Lee, I would like to introduce you both to Connor." I look down at him, rubbing at his shoulders comfortably. "Connor darling, I would like to introduce you to Sir Fancy Pants, and his companion Lady Fleur Dis Lee."

Connor smiles up at both of them, bowing his head, and showing the same respect and politeness he had shown to me and my friends. "Hello Mr. Fancy Pants Sir and Ms. Fleur Dis Lee Ma'am. It is good to meet you." My heart melts at his show of class _for him to be hurt as bad as he has, he is still able to let his heart show through his kindness._

Fancy Pants gives the little darling a smile, bowing his head to him. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well Connor. You sure are a very respectful little colt, isn't he Fleur?" He turns to Fleur who gives Connor a warm smile.

She bows her head to him, giving him a bright smile. "Yes you are and a very cute little colt if I may add." She blushes and reaches out a hoof, tenderly grabbing at his little hand. She used her other hoof to gently pat the top of his hand. "It is certainly a pleasure of mine as well to meet you Connor. We hope you enjoy your time here at the gala."

I look down at him, blushing as he looks up at her. "Thank you Ms. Fleur Dis Le and Mr. Fancy Pants." He bowed his head one last time at the two and stood up against my forelegs.

"You are very welcome my good lad." Fancy Pants nods to him and looks at me. "You two enjoy yourselves tonight Madame Rarity. Fleur and I are going to take a stroll through the palace gardens."

I give them both a nod. "Thank you Sir Fancy Pants and Lady Fleur Dis Lee, may you two have an enjoyable evening as well." They give me and Connor a nod, and then trot off.

"They were very nice Ms. Rarity." I look down, giving him a warm smile, and rub at his shoulders gently.

"Yes they were darling." I let out a soft sigh. "Now, what do you say we go enjoy ourselves Connor?"

He gives me a light smile, nodding. "Yes Ma'am."

As we trek through the main hall, we arrive at the ballroom where there are even more ponies enjoying themselves, while music is being played. I look down to see Connor looking over at the ponies playing. One was the classical cellist Octavia Melody, who was playing her cello beautifully. There are three other ponies playing different instruments; one is playing a piano, one is playing a tuba, and the other one is playing a harp.

"That is very pretty music they are playing Ms. Rarity." Connor looks up at me with a soft smile and I stroke at his mane gently with a hoof.

"Yes it is sweetheart." I continue to gently stroke his mane and along his back. "I know what Connor. How about you take a seat at one of these tables and I'll go get us some refreshments?"

He looks up at me with a soft smile, nodding lightly. "Yes Ma'am." I pat his back and trot with him to a vacant table, helping him into the chair with my magic.

"I'll be right back, okay darling?" I give him a warm smile as I gently hold his little hand in my hoof.

He gives me a light nod. "Okay Ms. Rarity." He smiles softly as I carefully turn to trot over to the refreshments table.

_Oh, this is going to be a hard decision. I sure do hope Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will tell me if it's the right one though._

_Oh no, you aren't thinking about doing what I think you're going to do, are you?_

_Oh, you again! Listen, I've had just about enough out of you! Connor needs a home, some pony to care for him, love him, and let him that everything will be alright. If Princess Celestia and Princess Luna feel that this is the right decision, along with my friends, then I will be the some pony for him!_

Approaching the refreshments table, I start to pour some punch into two glasses. "Good evening Lady Rarity." I swallow deeply, yet my brows furrow with annoyance. _Oh no, please tell it isn't…_ my thoughts are cut off once I turn around to see Prince Blueblood.

I place mine and Connor's glasses of punch on the table. "Good evening Blueblood, why may I ask are you here talking to me? I thought I told you last time that you were a royal pain, and I didn't want to ever see your arrogant, pompous self again." I let out a heavy sigh.

"I know I was a bit overdramatic last time here, but I personally wanted to apologize for my behavior. I want to apologize for how I acted toward your friends, but especially to you Lady Rarity. Also, I would like to request for your time to tour the royal gardens." He bows his head to me.

I give a light smile. "That is truly sincere of you Blueblood and I accept your apology. However my good fellow, I already have a prior engagement for tonight, so I will have to politely decline your offer. So I would like to bid you a good evening Prince Blueblood." I levitate the glasses, trotting to the table.

I see Connor giving me a soft smile as I approach the table. "Here go you sweetheart, this is some of the best punch in all of Equestria." I levitate his glass over to him.

"Thank you Ms. Rarity." He gives me a nod, taking a sip of his punch. "Mm… that is good Ms. Rarity. I've never had punch before. Sir only gave me wate to drink." He lowers his head looking at his lap, causing me to frown.

I reach a hoof out to him, gently rubbing at one of his hands, and give him a soft smile. "Well, you don't have to worry about only drinking water. We have all sorts of nutritious, healthy, and delicious beverages here in Equestria." He smiles softly at me as I sip at my punch.

I hear hoof steps approaching and turn to see Prince Blueblood trotting toward us. "Listen Lady Rarity I…" A look of shock immediately came upon his face as he sees Connor. He trots to the side of the table. He points a hoof at the child "Is this the prior engagement you have, this thing?!" I look over at the poor little boy suddenly start to shake at Blueblood's tone and rudeness.

A scowl of anger creeps across my face. I close eyes though, inhaling a deep breath, and then exhale deeply. "Connor, let's go outside and I will show you around the royal gardens, okay darling?"

He gives me a light nod "Yes Ma'am." I smile softly at him as he climbs off his chair carefully with his glass.

I turn to Blueblood with a frustrated look. "Now if you would excuse us, I'm taking my…gah!" I am suddenly splashed with something wet. I turn to see Connor holding his glass, but trembling as I can tell it's his punch that spilt on me. I see a look of fear in his eyes as I reach a hoof out to him.

He backs away with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I…I'm sorry Ms. Rarity…it was an accident. I…I…" He whimpers, turning around, and runs to leave.

"Connor…wait!" I call out to him, but he keeps running until he exits the ballroom. I frown as I can hear that arrogant, no good excuse for a prince start laughing. "You made him spill his punch on me, didn't you?!" I stomp my hoof on the floor staring daggers at him.

He stops laughing. "You got to admit Lady Rarity it was pretty…" I cut him off with a hard smack across the face with a hoof.

"I was wrong last time Prince Blueblood." I let out a heavy sigh. "You aren't only a royal pain, but you are royal scum for embarrassing that precious little boy! Don't you dare try to speak to me every again, you pompous, pathetic excuse for a prince!" I flick my mane with a huff and turn to gallop outside to see I can find Connor.

I arrive outside in the royal gardens. "Connor, are you out here precious?" I call out only to hear silence. I continue to trot through the gardens until I can hear a weeping sound. _Oh no, the poor dear. I got to find him and comfort him. _I keep trotting, coming upon a tree, and I see him sitting up against the base. His little legs are folded up to his chest, his buried in his lap, and he is shuddering with sobs.

A deep swallow makes its way down my throat as I very carefully take a step. He snaps his head up, looking up at me with true fear in his eyes, and trembles harder. "Ms. Rarity, I…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to spill my drink on you. Mr. Blueblood tripped me with his hoof. Please Ms. Rarity, don't hurt me." He cries hard as I see his little lips quivering.

"Oh sweetheart," I speak just above a whisper feeling tears sting the corners of my eyes as I very carefully use my magic to bring him towards me. I wrap my forelegs around him warmly, cradling him to the warmth of my chest. I lower my head down to his mane, making light shushing sounds. "Shh… no darling, I would never hurt you….Shh."

I rub along his side soothingly and just cradle him close. He looks up at me with tear-stained eyes. "What about your pretty dress Ms. Rarity? I…I ruined it." I continue to rub at his side soothingly, leaning my head down, and giving him a tender kiss on the forehead.

I give him a reassuring smile. "This old thing, I can get this washed easily darling." I let out a soft giggle as I start to rock him in my forelegs. I start to hum my favorite lullaby, _Hush Now, Quiet Now_ softly to comfort him. I look up at Princess Luna's moon with one lone single tear rolling down my cheek.

After a couple more minutes of rocking the little on in my forelegs, I look down to see him peacefully sleeping, and it brings a warm smile to my face. I carefully levitate him onto my back so not to disturb him, and I turn to trot back inside the castle.

"Good evening to you my friend and Element of Generosity, Rarity." I hear a soft voice speak from behind me. I turn around to see the princess of the night herself, Princess Luna giving me a warm smile. She quietly trotted up to me, bowing her head, and then looking at the sleeping child. "And this must be the special little one spoken of in my sister's letter, is he not?"

I smile warmly at Connor, and then back at Luna, giving her a nod. "Yes your highness, this is Connor." I look to see his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he takes. I look at Luna "Princess Luna, would it be okay if I take Connor to one of the palace bedrooms and tuck him in?"

She gives me a nod, smiling warmly. "Oh of course my friend, and after you get done meet my sister and I, along with your friends in the palace ballroom." I give her a nod, bowing my head, and turn to trot back into the castle.

I trot through the corridors until I find a good, quiet bedroom to put Connor. I trot inside, heading over to the bed. I use my magic to pull back the covers, carefully levitating the child off my back, and gently place him on the bed. My heart melts as he curls up on the bed with his head on the pillow.

I levitate the covers over his small form, tucking them in snugged against his sides, and I lean to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Connor, you precious, precious little boy." I reach a hoof up to stroke at his side through the covers before I quietly turn to trot out of the bedroom. I leave the door slightly ajar so I can hear if something happens with him.

_This is going to be difficult, I understand, but I feel this is the right decision._

I trot through the corridors until I come upon the ballroom. The gala ended sooner than I would have thought. As I enter I see the princesses conversing with the girls, but I also see another guest, causing my jaw to drop.

Discord?!

__


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

A shocked look mixed with surprise creeps across my face as I eye the Master of Chaos, or so that is what he likes to call himself. All the guests have left the gala, leaving only me, my fellow Elements of Harmony, the princesses, and now Discord. As I trot toward the group with the draconequus standing in the center, he bows his slithery form to me.

"Well good evening Rarity, and how are you doing on this fine night?" He asks in his usual sly, smooth tone, and giving me a grin.

I give him a nod of my head. "I'm doing quite well Discord darling. How are you, yourself doing this fine evening, and why are you here at the gala of all places?" I look up at him curiously as I trot over to sit with my friends.

"Well my little ponies, Discord is here to inform us about the young human you have come to care for Rarity." Princess Celestia gives me a warm smile, in which I return. "He gave us this information after we received your letter, and we thought it was of high importance for you all to hear from him as well."

Discord gives a nod to the princesses, turning his attention to me. "Before I begin, I hear that you've come to have a liking for this little one. Am I right my fair Rarity?"

"Yes indeed, Connor has been such a precious little boy, and he has touched my heart deeply." I give a warm smile, my heart melting inside at the thought of the sweet little darling. I let out a heavy sigh as I look at Discord. "Now if a lady may ask Discord, what kind of information do you have on Connor?"

He sits down on the floor giving all that signature sly smile of his as he lets out a soft sigh. "I'm very glad you asked me that Rarity. I bet you're wondering how the little human boy arrived here in Equestria in the first place?"

We all give him a firm nod as I swallow deeply. "Wait… are you trying to imply that you're the one that brought Connor here?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

He lets out a chuckle. "You would be right my dear." His grin grows wider, giving my guess a little round of applause with his talon and lion paw.

Twilight spoke up with a look mixed with shock and confusion on her face. "Discord, why would you do such a thing? How did you even get to this world called Earth?" We all nodded in agreement looking at the draconequus curiously.

He closes his eyes as he takes in a deep breath, exhaling deeply, and opening his eyes back to look at. "Well Twilight Sparkle, after your fellow Element of Harmony, Fluttershy reformed me, I decided to take a little vacation for myself and explore outside of Equestria. "

"Wait Discord…you didn't cause any chaos now, did you?" Fluttershy asks with a stern look in her eyes.

He crosses his arms giving her a pouty face. "Now my dear, dear Fluttershy, do you think I would do anything bad with the friendship that you all have given me? Of course I didn't cause any chaos, but I have to admit, it nearly killed me without doing so." He lets out a heavy sigh shaking his head slowly.

She gives him a big smile, hovering up in the air, and patting him on the head. "That's a good draconequus." She lets out an excited squee, earning a light-hearted giggle from each of us.

He gave Fluttershy puppy dog eyes at the patting of his head. "Please continue Discord." Princess Celestia speaks giving him a stern look.

He shakes his head. "Oh yes, sorry." He clears his throat as he continues. "Well, for my vacation, I decided to visit the planet known as Earth. As Master of Chaos, I can traverse through different worlds." This grabs our attention as we look at him with intent curiosity. He puts his lion paw and talon up in front of him "And before you ask, yes I did transform into a human so I wouldn't attract any unwanted attention."

I let out a sigh. "That sounds good and all darling, but how exactly did you come across Connor?" I ask, letting out a sigh of annoyance due to his rambling.

"Tsk…tsk… such impatience you have Rarity, even for a lady." I let out a sarcastic chuckle at the comment, rolling my eyes. He lets out a heavy sigh of his own. "I can remember like it was just yesterday…"

"I was just making my way down a busy street in this place called New York City, until I came upon a building where a little boy came running out of, crying his heart out. I was going to go follow him until a grown human came stomping outside, stopping at the bottom of the steps. What heard next just tore even my chaotic heart in half."

"And don't you ever dare come back you little nuisance! No one will ever love you! You are nothing but a worthless breath of fresh air!"

"I watched him stomp back into the building slamming the door." I gasp in horror at what Discord repeated what this 'Sir' said to the small child, and I could see a single tear fall from even the eyes of the Master of Chaos. "I wanted to cause a little bit of chaos to that poor excuse for a stallion, but I knew I had to go and find the child…."

"When I was searching for him, I could hear crying, and I followed the direction of it, until I found him in one of the alleyways." As he tells his tale, I can feel tears threatening to escape.

_How can such a wretched creature treat one of its own with such cruelty? I'm glad I discovered him that night. _A tearful smile creeps across my lips at the thought.

"Ah can't believe that low down no good dirty dog would say such hurtful words to the sweet little feller." Applejack speaks up shaking her head in frustration, her lips forming into a snarl.

Celesita and Luna sadly nod in agreement as Celestia speaks. "Please Discord, continue your story."

He nods, taking in a deep breath, and then exhaling deeply. "When I saw him, I got to admit it made me feel uncomfortable, because he was sitting down against a brick wall, huddled up against a dumpster, and his face buried in his lap…" I watch as he lifts one of his fingers of his talon, and wipes away a stray tear.

"And as shocking as it is to hear from me, the chaotic one, I just didn't have the heart to walk up to him, because I felt I would scare him worse than he already was. So with deep concentration, I snapped my fingers making us vanish, and then reappeared here in Equestria." He lets out a heavy sigh.

I stand up looking at him sternly. "Then why did you leave him in a dirty, lonely alleyway all alone for Discord? Why was I the one to find him?" I stomp a hoof wanting answers.

"Calm down my dear Rarity. I placed him in the alleyway of Ponyville, because I didn't want to just put in the center where every pony could see him, and chaos run wild, although I'd love that. I didn't' want the ponies to feel threatened by a mere child, and I didn't want him to be afraid of being hurt again. As for you finding him, that was just out of pure luck for Connor." He folds his arms with a smirk on his face.

I smile warmly at that as Celestia speaks up. "Well, the question now I think on all of our minds is what do we do with the child?" I look around the group who has thoughtful looks on their faces as I raise a hoof. She nods to me. "Yes Rarity, do you have any ideas?"

I swallow nervously, bowing my head to the princesses. "Yes your highness. Ever since I found Connor alone, broken, and in horrible conditions in that alley, he has touched my heart like no other pony, except for my dear sister Sweetie Belle." I take in a deep breath, exhaling deeply. "I've been thinking Princess Celestia, and I believe this is the right decision, but I would like to adopt Connor." I see a couple smiling faces on Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, but Twilight and Applejack give me looks of concern.

"Ah am proud of ya Rarity for taking on such a task in adopting the little feller, but are ya sure can handle it? Ah mean ya never taken care of a colt, let alone a human child." She gave me a worried look.

I sigh heavily giving her a nod, smiling warmly. "Yes Applejack, I'm very aware that I haven't ever raised a colt before, but I've watched over my sister countless times, so I've had practice." I feel my pride flow freely inside me.

Twilight speaks up next. "What if you meet a stallion one day Rarity, how do you think he will feel about you having a human child as a son?"

"W-well, whoever comes into my life, if I am to meet a stallion to wed, he'll just have to accept the fact that Connor is my son." I smile proudly nodding my head firmly. Reluctantly Twilight and Applejack both give me a nod in understanding.

"Well my dear Rarity, I think that your choice is a wonderful one." Luna gives me a warm smile, nodding her head to me. "That is why you are the Element of Generosity my friend, for you are generous to those in need, and this little boy is in need of a loving home. I'm very proud of you my friend."

Princess Celestia nods in agreement. "I agree with my sister, so therefore we would like to bid you all a good night's rest tonight, and we will go get the proper paperwork ready for you to sign Rarity." I smile brightly at the two princesses, and we all bow our heads.

"Thank you very much Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I promise I will not bring shame to my element, and I will care for Connor with all my heart." They nod to me as they trot out of the dining hall.

I let out a soft yawn turning to the girls. "Well girls, I would say it's time for us to get some shuteye. I have a big day tomorrow in finalizing the adoption of the little darling." They nod as Pinkie suddenly blasts off into the air causing a small explosion of fireworks.

"Yippee! That means I can throw the little cupcake a 'Welcome to Equestria Connor and Congratulations on becoming Rarity's son' party!" She bounces all over the dining hall, earning a giggle from each of us.

I shake my head softly. "Yes Pinkie, you can throw a party for tomorrow's occasion." I smile warmly as I let out another yawn, blinking my eyes tiredly. "Well, goodnight girls, sleep tight, and I'll see you all in the morning." I wave a hoof at them as they return the wave.

"Goodnight Rarity." They say unison as I exit the dining hall and make my way toward the bedroom Connor is sleeping.

I carefully enter as I see him sleeping peacefully curled up under the covers. I quietly shut the door and trot over to the bed. I smile warmly at the little boy as I think of something I haven't done since Sweetie Belle was just a newborn foal, and mother and father left her with me to babysit.

I gently levitate the covers up over Connor so not to wake him and I carefully levitate him above the bed just for a moment. I climb up into the bed, lying on my back, and I lower him down toward me, reaching for him with my forelegs. I gently grasp him and cradle him to my chest with his head lying on my shoulder. I finally levitate the covers back over us as I snuggle under them warmly still holding him close to me.

I see a small smile on his face as he sighs peacefully in his sleep, his small chest rising and falling with each breath he takes. I allow a stray tear to roll down my cheek and I lean in to kiss him tenderly on the forehead.

_Goodnight Connor darling, my darling baby boy. I promise I will be the best mommy I can for you, showing you all the love, care, and tenderness that you truly deserve. Sweet dreams._

I close my eyes softly, drifting off to sleep with a warm smile across my face. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Letting out a soft yawn, I blink my eyes open, and look down at the sleeping little boy cradled in my forelegs. A warm, joyous smile forms across my face at the sight as I lean my head in to give him a tender kiss on the forehead. "Connor darling, it's time to wake up." I speak just above a whisper into his ear.

I watch him as he lets out a little yawn of his own, blinking his little eyes open, and giving me a little smile. "Good morning Ms. Rarity." He reaches up with his little hands to rub at his eyes.

Giving him a blushing smile, I lean into nuzzle at his cheek, and pat the side of his lap as I cradle him to the warmth of my chest. "Good morning precious. Did you sleep well last night?" 

He gives me a light nod. "Yes Ma'am." I hear him let out a sigh of comfort. "Mm… Ms. Rarity, your fur is very soft and warm." He snuggles against my chest as he lays his head on my shoulder.

I let out a soft giggle. "Well, thank you very much darling." I give him another gentle kiss on his forehead, stroking at his mane. "Are you hungry Connor? If you would like, we can go see what the others are having for breakfast, okay precious?" I nuzzle him lightly at his little nose.

He gives me a soft smile, letting out a little giggle, and giving off a light blush. "Yes Ma'am, I am hungry." I hear his little tummy rumbling and use my free hoof to gently rub at him, earning a soft giggle from him.

I let out a giggle of my own giving him a warm smile. "Alright darling, let's go get you something good to eat." I gently set him down on the bed so I can climb out of it. I stretch out my legs, letting out a loud yawn. I look over at him and carefully levitate him onto my back as I turn to trot out of the bedroom.

As we enter into the dining hall, we see the others gathered around in a circle lying on red satin pillows, and with both princesses in the center. They turn to us nodding their heads to greet us and I see two available pillows between Applejack and Fluttershy. I trot over, lay down on one pillow as Connor is very careful climbing off my back and sits down on the other one.

"Good morning girls, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia." I smile warmly at my friends and bow my head to the royal sisters.

"Good morning my dear Rarity." Princess Celestia greets me with a warm smile. She turns her gaze toward Connor. "And you must be the little one that my little ponies have been speaking of, and the little boy who our generous Rarity has come to care for." She gives him a warm smile as well and I gently reach over with a hoof to rub along his back soothingly.

He looks up at me with a smile, and then back at the princesses. He bows his head respectfully. He looks back up at Princess Celestia. "Yes Ma'am, Ms. Rarity is a very nice lady pony, and she has been very nice to me. Her friends are very nice to me too." He gives the others a warm smile as I stroke at his mane with a hoof.

Celestia looks at all of us with a nod of agreement, and then back at Connor. "Allow us to introduce ourselves sweetheart. My name is Princess Celestia and I'm the Princess of the Sun, meaning that I control the day." She bows her head to the little boy.

Luna bows her head next, giving him a warm smile. "And I'm the Princess of the Night, Princess Luna, and I control the night. We're very honored to meet thou little one."

He bows his head again to both of the royal sisters. "It's nice to meet you too Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. My name is Connor." He gives them a soft smile.

"Well, Connor, my sister and I would like to officially welcome to our home of Equestria." Luna nods in agreement. I look to see a frown creep across Celestia's face as she speaks again. "Little one, we've also been informed by Rarity and her friends that you have no family, and that this foul beast known simply as 'Sir' has hurt you beyond comprehension, am I right Connor?" She gives him a deeply worried look.

I look over at him with a frown as he lowers his head, nodding it slowly, and he starts to shake a little. I reach over my foreleg and lay it over his shoulders, pulling him close to my side. I look down at him "Connor darling, it's okay. We all care about you, and we are here to help you feel better." I give him a tender kiss on top of his head.

He lets out a light sniffle as he looks up at me with a stray tear rolling down his cheek. He gives me a tearful smile in which I return and he turns his attention back to the princesses. "Yes Ma'am. Sir always used hit me with his big leather belt if I done something wrong, and always told me that I would never be loved or cared for, because I was such a weak, pathetic runt."

I feel him start to shake under the touch of my foreleg, and I can't help but pull him close to me, rubbing along the side of his arm soothingly. I lay my head carefully on top of his. "Shh… it's okay darling, I'm here…Shh." I continue to rub his side as I hold him close.

"We are truly sorry thou dear Connor that you've had to be subjected to such heinous acts like that." Luna speaks as I see her shed a lonely tear and a frown etched on her face. "However little one, don't you ever feel that you are weak or pathetic. You are worthy of love sweetheart and for that foul excuse for a stallion to say stuff like that to you shows that he is the true weak one."

I look down to see him turn his head a bit to look Princess Luna, laying his cheek against my chest. Celestia nods in agreement. "Indeed dear." She looks at Luna giving her a nod and Luna carefully stands up, trotting out of the dining hall. Celestia turns back to the small child. "Connor, it's completely up to you, but how would you like to live here in Equestria where you will certainly be loved and cared for?"

He sniffles as I watch him lift up a warm to wipe at the remainder of his tears. "R-really Princess Celestia, you mean I could have a family?" I smile warmly as I look at Celestia giving him a light nod.

"Exactly little one, you could not only have a family who will love you with all their hearts, but you will have what you deserve, a mother." She smiled warmly at the little boy.

Princess Luna returns levitating a rolled up scroll with her. Connor asks in his very polite, soft tone. "A mommy Princess Celestia, I could have a real mommy?" I keep silent as I look down at him with a bright, blushing smile.

Princess Luna lays back down on her pillow beside Princess Celestia as she levitates the scroll over to Connor and I. She speaks up. "Thou young Connor, my sister, myself, and the Elements of Harmony would be more than honored to call you our own. And… well I'll just let our generous Rarity take it from here." She levitates a quill over to me and I take the scroll, and quill in my magic.

I look down at Connor as he looks up at me with his eyes wide, staining with tears of joy I can sense. "Connor darling, ever since I discovered you in that alleyway and took you into my home, you've touched my heart like no other." I feel tears start to sting my eyes, but I gently close them, take in a deep breath, and exhale deeply before opening them. "You are such a sweet, well-mannered, and handsome little boy Connor, and if it's okay with you darling, I would love to be your mommy."

I look down at him with a big tearful smile on his face and I don't think I need to know his answer is yes, because he wraps his little arms tightly around my neck, burying his face into the warmth of my chest. I wrap both of my forelegs around him as I look up at the scroll which is the official adoption form and I sign my name on the line. I roll it back up, levitating it over to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

I look down to see Connor smiling brightly, tears flowing freely down his face, but I can tell that they are tears of joy. "Ms. Rarity, do you mean it? Do you mean that I can call you Mommy?" He sniffles as I reach up with a hoof to stroke at his mane.

"Of you can precious. Connor, I love you, and you are my precious little baby boy now. I promise to always give you the love, care, and comfort that you truly deserve. I promise to be the mother that you need Connor." I lean my head down to kiss him on the forehead. I allow my own tears to roll down my cheeks, as I see the others tearing up as well, including Rainbow Dash.

"Oh Mommy, I love you!" He buries his face into the warmth of my chest again as I just hold him close in my forelegs.

"Mommy loves you too darling, Mommy loves you too!" I kiss the top of his head and lay my cheek on top of his head, sighing warmly.

"Yippee! This means I get to throw the little guy an official 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!" I raise my head up just for a bit to watch Pinkie cartwheel around us, until she stops near me and Connor. He turns his head a bit to let out a little giggle at Pinkie's giddiness as she pat his head gently with a hoof. "For now though sweet pea, I'm going to let you enjoy today with your new mommy." She gives us a beaming smile, cartwheeling back over to her pillow.

_Yes Pinkie, tomorrow we can have Connor's official party welcoming him to Ponvyville, but for today it's just me and my precious baby boy._

We continue to hug each other warmly for a long time, until breakfast arrives.

_I promise to make this day special for my little darling baby boy._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

After Connor and I finished our breakfast, we bided farewell to the others, and I made our way to one of the palace washrooms so I could give my little boy a bath. I turn my head to look at him with his little arms wrapped around my neck as he lets out a comforted sigh. My heart melts at the sight as I lean in to give him a tender kiss on his cheek.

He gives a little blush at the kiss and lets out a soft giggle. "Mommy, what are we going to do today?" He asks me with his usual soft and polite tone.

We arrive at the washroom and I use my magic to open the doors. I turn my head toward him as I trot inside. "That is a surprise darling, but I promise today is going to be special for my precious boy." I give him a blushing smile and shut the doors behind us.

I trot over the tub and start his bathwater as I carefully levitate him off my back onto the floor. I look down at him with a warm smile. "Sweetheart would you like to take your bath alone or would you like for me to help give you a bath?" I reach up to tenderly stroke at his mane.

He looks up at me with a soft smile of his own and I hear a swallow escape down his throat. "Mommy, is it okay if I maybe take my bath by myself?" He wraps his little arms around my foreleg in a warm hug as I wrap my free foreleg around his small form.

I feel tears of joy sting my eyes at the gesture as I lean my head down to give him a kiss on top of his head. "Of course darling, that is perfectly fine." A thought suddenly occurs to me. "I'll tell you what Connor. While you're taking your bath, I'll make you a new set of clothes you can wear for today. How does that sound precious?" I stroke along his back as he looks up at me.

"Yes Mommy." We gently break the hug and I turn of the water, but dip a hoof in it to make sure it was just right for him to take a bath in. I give a soft smile and nod as it is warm enough, and I use my magic to open the cabinets, levitating a towel, washcloth, a bottle of shampoo, and a bar of soap out.

I place the towel on the sink near the tub and the rest of the supplies on the tub. I look down at Connor "I'll just be down the hall if you need me darling, okay?" He gives me a nod as I lean my head down and give him a kiss on the forehead before I trot out of the washroom and carefully shut the door behind me.

As I enter into the guest room we were staying in I immediately begin on creating my son's new outfit. This time I decided to make an outfit of all royal blue. I decide to comprise it of a pair of soft wool pants, a white short-sleeved top, and a matching soft wool jacket.

_Tsk…tsk…tsk… Rarity, what have you done? You've thrown away a great opportunity of becoming a widely known fashionista and expanding your business for being the mother of that little child. What are you thinking?!_

_Oh no, not you again. Why don't you just leave me alone?! I've made my choice and the precious little boy deserves a caring family and a loving mother. I'm proud of my decision and by the understanding of my friends and the princesses, they believe I've made the right choice as well._

I try to shake away the nagging voice so I can continue working on Connor's outfit. It takes me only mere minutes to complete his pants and top. Now I have to do is create the jacket and I'll be all done. A proud smile creeps across my face as I concentrate deeply on adding the final touches.

_Just imagine it though girl. Having all the fame, fortune, and upscale lifestyle you ever dreamed of, but that will never become a reality, you've chosen the life of a lowly, poor single mother._

_Oh, would you please be quiet! I chose to be Connor's mother, because he has gone through enough pain for a five year old. He has been abandoned by the ones who are supposed to be his real parents, abused by the hands of a foul creature who he simply calls 'Sir', and you want to try and convince me that my choice is wrong?! I thought you were supposed to be my conscience. You know, the voice that is supposed to support me with the choices I make._

_I'm more than just your conscience dear, I'm the other half of you that yearns for those luxuries in a pony's life; the fame, fortune, and the opportunity to live in the finest mansion in all of Equestria. Yet as I think about it, maybe having a little human child could really be beneficial in reality. Maybe not in the way I feel is right for you, but having him would make your life a whole lot easier._

I gasp at the egotistical, heartless thoughts that this other half of me is spewing at me. I'm able to finish my little darling's outfit, but a look of frustration etches on my face.

_What do you mean by that? Along with my friends, my family, having Connor as my fan will only make my life more joyous._

_That might be true, but imagine not having to do anything around your home. Instead you could have your little darling of a son do all the work for you; you know, not only have him as your son, but your own personal servant._

I can feel my anger growing little by little. My brows furrow in anger, my lips purse into a scowl, and I stomp my hoof against the floor.

_What?! How dare you refer to that precious little boy, my precious little baby boy as a servant? I could never do that to such a sweet and innocent little child as Connor._

_Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you always fantasized about some pony to serve you, answer to your every beck and call? Remember how you always dreamed of having a servant to give you a hooficure, organize your wardrobe, and better yet, perform all the chores around the house while you work hard on your designs._

Unable to resist the idea of having my hooves tended to, I let out a sigh, allowing a dreamy smile to replace my scowl.

_Well…I…the thought of my hooves receiving a nice massage from such a sweet little boy, and for free does sound tempting._

_That's it Rarity, just imagine those little fingers relieving you of the stress of a day of dressmaking. Humans are the dominant species of Connor's home called Earth, but you could put the little one in his place, and his place could be to serve at your hooves._

I hear a light-hearted giggle coming from my other half and it completely disgusts me. I would never, ever do that to Connor. A precious little boy such as he doesn't deserve any kind of treatment like that; not a treatment like that he sustained from that 'Sir'. I shake my head of these heartless thoughts.

_No! Absolutely not! I cannot and will not do that to my son you vile voice! He is a wonderful child and I would never turn him into my personal servant, because he is my son and I'm proud to be his mother! So if you don't like that, you can silence your tongue and never attempt to mess with my heart and mind again!_

_Tsk…tsk…tsk, such a naïve mare you have changed into of a sudden Rarity. Fine, I'll leave you alone…for now, but everything would be a whole lot better if you would just make him into a true good little and obedient boy._

I stomp my hoof against the floor harder this time, causing me to retract it in pain. I shake it to get rid of the pain and clench my eyes shut feeling tears threaten to escape.

_Enough! Just leave me and my son alone! Don't you dare ever speak to me again! You don't know what you are talking about. You're just talking nonsense that only satisfies your fantasies._

I wait for a response, but after several seconds, there is none, and I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath, and exhale deeply as I open them again. I levitate Connor's new set of clothes and trot out of the guest room, down the hall.

As I approach the washroom, I carefully open the door, and trot inside to see my baby boy already out of the bathtub, wrapped in his towel. I trot up to him and look down at him with a warm smile. "Did you have a nice bath darling?" I reach up and stroke at his freshly washed mane.

He looks up at me with a bright smile, nodding his head. "Yes I did Mommy. The bath water was warm and comfy." He lets out a giggle, earning a little giggle of my own.

I lean down to kiss him tenderly on the forehead. "That is good my precious." I smile warmly down at him as I levitate his new set of clothes over to him. "I hope you like this outfit Conner." He holds out his arms to receive them as I lay them in his arms and levitate his suit. "I'm just going to take this suit with me to put in my saddlebags sweetheart, and I'll be right back so we can leave the castle and enjoy the day in Canterlot, okay?"

He nods his head. "Yes Mommy." I pat at his back as I turn to trot out of the washroom and carefully close the door behind me.

I trot back down toward my room so I can place Connor's suit in my saddlebags so I can wash them when we return to Ponyville. As I'm putting the suit up, a single, yet haunting thought forms in my mind.

_I couldn't really be that heartless to make Connor my own personal little servant. Not after all he has been through, could I?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

As I wait for Connor to get changed into his clothes for the day, I can feel tears sting my eyes at the cruel thoughts that distasteful voice put in my head. Yes I admit, I've always fantasized about the idea of having a servant pamper me, answer to my every beck and call, and treat me like a princess. However, to ask that of a sweet, young little boy such as my son would just be barbaric of me.

I close my eyes to subdue my tears and let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly I feel something touching my foreleg and I open my eyes up to look down and see a concerned look on Connor's face. "Mommy, are you okay?" The worry in his voice stings my heart.

Reaching up with a hoof, I gently stroke at his mane "Yes sweetheart, Mommy's okay. I've just got something in my eye." I let out a small sniffle as I give him a warm, reassuring smile. "You are a true gentleman in your new outfit today Connor." I use my hoof to gently rub at his cheek.

He smiles up happily at me "Thank you Mommy." He hugs my foreleg and I wrap my other one around his small form. I rub along his back comfortably and give him a kiss on top of his head.

"Are you ready to go outside sweetheart and take a tour of Canterlot?" I give him a warm smile as he looks up at me and gives me a nod.

"Yes Mommy. I would like that." He gives a light blush on his cheeks and I give one in return as I reach up and stroke at his mane.

I bend on my forelegs "Climb on up darling." I let out a giggle as he carefully climbs up onto my back and wraps his arms around my neck. I give his little hands a kiss and look back at him "Let's just go say bye the girls right quick, then we'll go outside, okay precious?" I nuzzle at his cheek, earning a blush.

He lets out a giggle, giving me a nod "Okay Mommy." He sighs happily as he lays his head down on my shoulder and I lay my mane over his back to keep him warm as I trot to the dining hall.

As we arrive, I see the others conversing among one another as they turn to give us warm smile. "Well girls, we're going outside, but we'll be back in time to go back to Ponyville." They give us a nod in agreement.

I wave a hoof at them as I see Connor lifting a hand to wave as well "Goodbye everyone, I'll see you in a little bit." He gives them a warm smile and turned to the princesses "Goodbye Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, it was nice meeting you both."

They bow their heads and give him a warm smile as Celestia speaks "It was a pleasure of mine and my sister's to meet you Connor. We are proud to have you a part of our family and a part of our home here in Equestria."

Luna spoke up next "May you young Connor and your new family have a safe trip back to Ponyville."

I bow my head to the two royal sisters, nod at my friends, and then I turn to trot out of the dining hall to leave the castle.

As we depart from the castle and into the city of Canterlot, I turn to Connor "Sweetheart, I'm truly sorry that we don't have enough time to really enjoy the day here in Canterlot. I completely forgot about the train coming to pick us up today." I give him a little frown.

He gives me a warm smile, hugging my neck a little tighter, causing my heart to melt. "It's okay Mommy. I'm just happy to have a family and a mommy," he speaks happily.

I can't help but let out a light-hearted giggle as I nuzzle at his cheek and give him a tender kiss on the forehead. "And I'm happy to have such a precious little boy as a son," I speak proudly, giving him a blushing smile. "I know what Connor, how would you like to go try one of the best donuts in all of Equestria? There is a stallion by the name of Donut Joe and he makes some of the most delicious sweets you've ever had."

He beams happily "That sounds nice Mommy. I've never had a donut before though, because Sir always said good boys and girls deserved desserts, and he always told me that I was a bad little boy so I didn't deserve any special treats." His beaming smile suddenly turns into a frown, but I reach a hoof up to gently rub at his cheek.

"Well darling, you are a good and very sweet little gentleman. So don't let those mean things that ruffian say get to you." I give him a wink "Now let's go get you a nice sweet treat my son." I turn my head and start trotting forward to Donut Joe's.

Trotting along the streets I see ponies giving us a warm wave and it puts a smile on my face that at least some will be welcoming toward Connor and not give him stares. Maybe the ponies of Ponyville just needs a little time at adjust to having a human in their home.

_Yes, they are welcoming to him now, but what will happen when they discover that you've decided to adopt the little human boy? Do you think they will still be courteous and respectful you? No! They will cast you out of the high class society that you so desperately yearn to be a part of and look down at you as nothing more than a charity case._

_Don't you ever learn to just shut up and leave me alone! Like I've told you before, yes I have always dreamed of living the lifestyle of a rich and famous fashionista, but that slowly faded away once I met my friends. Also, I didn't adopt Connor because of charity, but because I love him unconditionally, and he deserves a family and mother who will love him._

I try to block out the voice as we approach the donut shop and open the doors with my magic. The scent of warm fresh baked treats waft through the whole place, bring a dreamy smile to my face. I turn to look at my son as he has the same smile on his face and he lets out a sigh of softness.

Letting out a giggle, I give him a warm smile "It smells good in here, doesn't it Connor?" I nuzzle at his cheek.

He blushes and nods his head "Mm… yes it does Mommy. I can't wait to try a donut." He smiles brightly as I trot up to the counter.

"Good morning and welcome to Donut Joe's, how may I help you?" The unicorn stallion greets us. "Well hello Ms. Rarity, how are you doing on this fine day?" He gives me a warm smile.

I give him a nod "I'm doing just marvelous Joe." I smile warmly as I turn my head to Connor "Joe, I would like for you to meet some pony… well someone special." I turn to my side for Joe to see Connor.

"Well, hello there young one, and who might you be?" Joe asks, greeting Connor with a warm smile.

I clear my throat "Joe, this precious little boy is my son, Connor." I smile proudly and brightly as I look at my son "Connor darling, this is Donut Joe, the proprietor and chief baker of this fine establishment." I let out a little giggle.

Conner nods his head in respect as he gives Joe a warm smile "Hell Mr. Joe, it's good to meet you. Mm… it smells very good in here." He lets out a soft sigh.

"Well, thank you Connor. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, and may I say making donuts has been a passion of mine since I was just a little colt about around your age or maybe a little older." He lets out a chuckle "Anyways though, so not to bore you with the story of my life, what would you like Connor and yourself Ms. Rarity?"

I look at him "I'd just like a cup of your fresh brewed coffee and a bagel." I give him a nod as I turn to Connor "What would you like sweetheart?"

He looks behind Joe at the wide assortment of donuts and turns to Joe "Mr. Joe, I've never had a donut before." He gives a frown, causing me to give one in return.

Joe lightly waved a hoof "That's okay young man. I think I've got the perfect first donut for you to try, and I fix you a cup of hot chocolate to go with it." He gives us a nod and trots around behind the counter to prepare our order.

I pull out my little bag of bits I brought with me to help pay for our little dessert.

Joe returns levitating a small box containing my bagel and Connor's donut, and a drink carrier for our beverages "That will be six bits Ms. Rarity."

I give him a nod and levitate six bits out of my bag, giving them to Joe. I levitate our order and give him a nod "Thank you again Joe."

"Thank you Mr. Joe." Connor speaks in his soft and polite tone.

Joe gives us a nod 'You both are very welcome. I hope you have a wonderful day Connor and Ms. Rarity." He gives us a nod as I turn to trot outside with our food.

As I trot outside of the donut shop I look for a table for us to sit at and I find one gently shaded by an umbrella. I trot over to it and look at Connor "Aha… here we go darling, a nice shaded area." I give him a warm smile as I carefully place our food on the table and bend down on my forelegs to let him climb off.

He climbs up in a chair as I sit on my haunches. "This is a nice spot Mommy." He gives me a warm smile as I open the box and place his donut on a napkin that Joe provided and his hot chocolate in front of him. He looks up at me "Thank you Mommy."

I give him a nod "You're very welcome my precious. I hope enjoy your very first donut here in Equestria Connor." I give him a blushing smile as I take a bite out of my bagel, and then take a drink of my coffee.

He takes a bite out of his donut and makes a sigh of comfort "Mm… oh Mommy, that is good! It's very sweet and warm." He looks up at me with a bright smile and takes a drink of his hot chocolate "Mm… the hot chocolate is good too Mommy! I've never had hot chocolate before either."

I reach a hoof over while I use my magic to levitate the bagel and gently touch his hand "Well don't worry darling, as long as you have a loving home with me and my friends you can have the childhood that you so truly deserve." I give him a warm smile as he gives me one in return.

After a few minutes, we finish our desserts, and seeing that the time for the Friendship Express to arrive draws near I look at my son "Well sweetheart, I guess it's time for us to meet the others at the train station."

He carefully climbs of his chair and walks over to me "Yes Mommy." I bend down on my forelegs to allow him to climb up, and then I start our trek to the station.

As I trot along the streets, I turn to Connor "Darling, when we return to Ponyville, how would you like to meet my parents, your grandparents?" I nuzzle at his cheek.

He gives me a bright smile and nods his head happily "That sounds nice Mommy." I can see tears sting his eye, but I can sense that they are tears of joy for the little darling finally has a family. I give him a tender kiss on the forehead as I continue to trot toward the train station.

_I just hope mother and father will be welcoming to Connor as all my friends and also Sweetie Belle. _I let out a soft sigh. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Connor, my darling baby boy, could you come downstairs to the living room for a minute?" I call out for the child as I lay comfortably on my red satin sofa and sip at a cup of tea. I close my eyes softly and let out a soft sigh as my lips curve into a devilish grin. I open them back as I see the little boy reach the bottom of the stairs and start to approach me.

"Yes Mommy?' He looks up at me with a hopeful smile and I can tell that he is ready to make me a proud and satisfied mother.

I reach over to stroke from the top of his mane to the back of it "Precious, do you know what would feel wonderful to Mommy?" I round my hoof around from the back of his mane and rub at his cheek giving him a smirk.

He swallows deeply as he looks up at me with a soft smile "What is that Mommy? I love you and I just want you to be happy and proud of me." I look down at him as he gives my hoof a little hug.

My heart flutters as I feel the touch of his little hands against the warmth of my fur and they feel so wonderful. I grin slyly as I peer down at him as I reach my hoof to rub at his cheek "That's my good little boy." I trace my hoof from his cheek, down his arm, and down to his hands as I hold them in it. I look into his eyes "Well darling, Mommy would like for you to use your cute little hands to give me a nice little hoof massage and also rub my shoulders." I hold them in one hoof while rubbing the back of them with the other as I look down at him with a hopeful yet meticulous smile "Would you do that for Mommy precious?"

I see him start to shake under my stare, but he gives me a nod "Y-yes Mommy, I'll try." He gives me a soft smile and I let out a little lowly giggle.

I reach up and pat at his cheek "That's Mommy's good little boy." I lift my head and levitate a pillow over to him, dropping it at his feet. My grin grows as I see him look up at me with a little confusion "Oh, Mommy thinks it would be best if you would kneel on this pillow to massage my hooves darling." I rub at his cheek reassuringly.

He crosses his hands and he looks a little nervous, but I see him slowly lower himself down onto his knees onto the pillow and looks up at me. I hear another deep swallow travel down his throat as he looks up at me "I-is this okay Mommy?"

I pat the top of his head "That's perfect my baby boy." I smile devilishly at the sight, because it's just the right place for an obedient little human. I reach out my hooves and place them in front of him "Now darling, just use your cute little hands to rub the bottom of my hooves as I relax, okay?" I let out a light snicker.

"Yes Mommy, I'll do my best." He looks up at me with a soft smile as I feel him put his hand underneath my hoof and start to rub at it with his palm. It feels wonderful as he strokes the sole of my hoof with his little hand while holding it with the other.

A pleasurable grin creeps across my face as I look down at him. I let out a comforted sigh "That's just perfect darling. Your small hands are doing wonders for my tired hooves Connor." I let out a lowly giggle.

He looks up at me with a little smile as he continues to massage my hoof "Thank you Mommy." He lowers his head as he concentrates on tending to my hoof.

___Ah… this is the life. I'm enjoying a fresh cup of mint tea while being pampered by my obedient little son. And what is most enjoyable is that he's in his place, kneeling before me like a little human should be.___

  
After feeling him rub along my hooves I feel that he could do better. I look down at him "Precious, could you maybe press your little fingers into my hooves? I think a little added pressure would be exquisite." I rub at his cheek.

He looks up at me and gives me a little nod "O-okay Mommy." He swallows deeply as he looks down at my hooves and starts to press his small fingers into the fur and softness of my hooves.

It starts out divinely delectable at first, but suddenly I cringe as he presses too hard. I immediately pull my hooves away from him "Oh no, no, no darling, you're pressing too hard." I scold him in a sinister tone "Maybe we should just skip with the hoof massage and you can rub my shoulders." I shake my head disapprovingly.

He lowers his head and starts to shake "I-I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't be mad at me." He crosses his hands as he trembles under my glare.

I sigh heavily and stroke at the top of his head "Oh Connor, Mommy's not mad. Next time though you give me a hoof massage, just try to do a better job, okay?" He gives me a nod and I smirk proudly. "Now darling, if you can, just stand up and move over to my side so you can massage my shoulders." I watch as he obeys and carefully makes his way over to my side.

_Such obedience might deserve an award after he gets done making me feel relaxed. After all he is my son and I love him with all my heart. _I let out a snicker.

As soon as he reaches up to massage my shoulders, he presses down a little too hard causing me to cringe in pain once again. I let out a sigh of annoyance, shooting a stare at the child, causing him to step back a few steps. He starts trembling as he looks up at me "M-Mommy… I-I'm sorry." I hear him whimper as he speaks.

I rub at my forehead with my hoof "It's alright Connor. Just go get Mommy a glass of water, okay?" He gives me a nod and goes into the kitchen. I examine my hooves as he did do a decent job rubbing them as they feel relieved of stress.

"Mommy, here's your glass of… AH!"I snap my head in the direction of Connor returning only to see him fall forward and I watch the glass of water fly from his grip onto the boutique floor.

I gasp as I look back and forth at the spilled water, and then at my son. A growl suddenly travels from the pit of my stomach, up my throat, and finally through my lips as they purse in anger. I climb off my sofa and meticulously trot toward the boy.

He backs up against the wall, trembling as he looks up at me with fear in his eyes. He whimpers as I see his lips quivering "P-please Mommy, I'll clean it up, I promise. Just please don't hurt me." He crosses his hands in a begging manner.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… I'm truly sorry little darling, but I'm afraid you've made enough mistakes. I think it's time for me to give you a bath in what filthy little humans like you deserve to be washed in." I let out a sinister laugh as I envelope him in my magic.

He cries "M-Mommy, what are you going to do to me? P-please Mommy, don't hurt me, I promise I'll be a good little boy." I see tears start to roll down his cheeks as he looks at me with a pleading look.

My evil grin only grows at the pain he exhibits and I levitate him above me to the shower room. I immediately start the water, but instead of clear, clean water coming out, mud comes pouring out, because that is what a little dirty human boy deserves to bathed in. I look up to see him struggling in my aura and this causes me to just laugh evilly even more.

"Mommy, please don't do this. I promise I won't make another mess ever again, just please don't be mad at me." His cries only make me grin even wider as the mud water suddenly starts to spin until it forms a vortex. I carry him closer to the tub hovering him above the muddy hole. I snicker as I see him struggle more "No Mommy! Please Mommy, don't let me go, please!" He cries out.

"I'm sorry darling, but Mommy has no time for mistakes like you. Just believe I did love you Connor, but this is for the best." I look up with my sinister grin and wave a hoof at him "Goodbye little one." I speak in a low meticulous tone as I suddenly let go of the small child and watch as he falls into the vortex.

He screams out as he falls "MOMMY NOOO!"

Suddenly I shoot up and gasp for air. I look around to see that I'm on the Friendship Express and realize it was all a bad dream. I pant heavily as I look down to see Connor curled up against my side and I can feel tears threaten to escape. I lean my head down to give my son a tender kiss on the top of his head.

_Oh my baby boy, I'm so sorry. _I blink my eyes allowing a couple stray tears to shed. _It was all just a bad dream my precious son. I would never do anything like to you. _I hug him closer to me with both forelegs.

"Passengers of The Friendship Express, we are arriving at the Ponyville Train Station, prepare to disembark." The voice of the conductor sounded over the intercom and I let out a heavy sigh.

I turn to look outside of the window next to mine and Conner's bed, and I see Sweetie Belle waiting on the dock with the two ponies I'm reluctant in introducing to Connor, my mother and father. I let out a heavy sigh as I lean down to nuzzle at his cheek "Connor sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

He shifts against me, letting out a little yawn and blink his eyes open "Hi Mommy. Are we back home?"

I give him a warm smile and rub along his back "Yes we are precious. And look who's outside waiting to see you." I point a hoof outside the window and I can see a big, bright smile spread across his face.

"Sweetie Belle and… is that my new grandma and new grandpa Mommy?" He looks up at me with wonder in his eyes.

I give him a nod "Yes they are darling. C'mon, let get out of this bed and stretch our legs so we can go see them." He nods as I let him climb out of the bed first, stretch his little arms and legs. I climb out next and do the same as I lean on my forelegs to climb up on my back.

While we trot through the passenger carts to exit the train, I can't stop thinking about that startling dream I had.

_Maybe I should talk with Twilight about my dream, before something bad happens. That will come later, first, I got to introduce mother and father to my son and their new grandson._


End file.
